Cazadores del tiempo
by Littlemacca
Summary: Tessa quería enseñarles su ciudad natal a Will y a Jem, por eso, con los conocimientos de brujería que había estado adquiriendo, decide hacer un portal hasta allí. Lo que no saben es que, al cruzarlo, no sólo viajarán en el espacio, sino que también en el tiempo. Así es como llegarán al Nueva York de CdS, y conocerán a Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec y… al Magnus de la actualidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
**__**Este es mi segundo fic y mi primer crossover. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Jem esperaba pacientemente sentado en el peldaño de las escaleras del Instituto. De vez en cuando observaba a Tessa, que estaba concentrada en su tarea. Will no paraba de revolotear y de preguntar:

–¿Y cuánto queda?

–Menos que antes, Will –respondió Tessa por quinta vez.

–Ya, pero… ¿cuánto crees que será?

–Will… –Jem le hizo la típica mirada de: _No sigas, William Herondale._

–¡Está bien, está bien! –Will alzó las manos para excusarse y se sentó junto a Jem.

Pasaron dos minutos que a Will le parecieron una auténtica eternidad. Se levantó.

–¿Adónde vas, Will? –le preguntó su parabatai.

–Voy a comprar tres billetes para el próximo vapor para Nueva York. Seguro que llegamos de ese modo antes.

–Will, ¿no te das cuenta de que así le impides concentrarse, con lo que, tardará todavía más?

–No todo el mundo posee la misma paciencia que tú, Jem.

Tessa, ajena a esta discusión, sonrió y dijo:

–¡Eureka!

–¿Y bien, Arquímedes? ¿Ya has descubierto la densidad? –preguntó Will sarcástico.

Se giró y observó a Tessa.

–Oh vaya, parece que eso es un portal.

–Pues claro que es un portal –dijo Tessa con los brazos en jarras–. Aunque si lo prefieres, ve a coger el vapor.

–Es tentador, la verdad. ¿Cuánto se tarda en barco? Habrá muchas mujeres, que, sin duda, no podrán resistirse a mis encantos. Podría ponerme morado allí…

–Will –Jem lo tomó del brazo–. ¿Te has decidido ya, vienes con nosotros o tomas el barco y, para cuando llegues, ya habremos vuelto?

Will fingió pensárselo.

–De acuerdo, iré. Pero sólo porque sé que me necesitaréis.

–Como si sirviera para algo tenerte pululando… –murmuró Tessa.

–Señorita Gray, la he oído –Will le ofreció una sonrisa torcida–. Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?

Tessa se mordió el labio. Aquello parecía un portal bien hecho, sin duda, pero aun así, estaba nerviosa. Jem, que lo advirtió, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo tomó, con gusto, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

–Adelante –dijo Jem–. Confiamos en ti, Tessa.

Se colocaron en frente del portal.

–Eso dilo por ti. Yo no las tengo todas conmigo –dijo Will.

A pesar de esto, los tres dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo.

Lo primero que vieron al cruzar el portal, fue un callejón oscuro y sucio. Los tres permanecieron callados por un tiempo, asimilando el cambio de lugar.

–Sin duda es preciosa tu ciudad, Tessa –dijo Will con sarcasmo mientras arrugaba la nariz.

–Toda Nueva York no es así, William. Yo os traje a un lugar apartado, ¿o es que deberíamos haber irrumpido en medio de la ciudad?

–¿Se supone que estamos cerca del Instituto, no? –preguntó Jem.

–Por lo que averiguamos, sí. No tenemos que caminar mucho.

–Bueno, pues propongo que, en primer lugar, acudamos al Instituto.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Jem. Las maletas pesan.

–Yo también podría llevar alguna… –se ofreció Jem.

–De ninguna manera, tú ya llevas a Tessa, que ya es lo suficientemente pesada.

–¡Will! –Tessa se giró hacia él y Will le sacó la lengua.

–¿Hacia dónde vamos, jefa?

–Debemos torcer hacia la izquierda.

Caminaron hasta el principio del callejón, donde comenzaron a ver la luz. _Bien, calculamos bien. Estamos de día_, pensó Tessa, pagada de sí misma. _Al fin y al cabo no era tan complicado abrir un portal._ Vieron unos edificios de ladrillos sucios, típicos de Nueva York. Aunque a Tessa le sorprendió su altura. Al torcer la calle, hubo algo que les sorprendió a los tres todavía más. Se encontraban en una avenida asfaltada (y no adoquinada), con gente caminando a los lados vistiendo un vestuario muy diferente al suyo, y había una serie de _¿Carruajes?_ Al menos parecían servir para lo mismo, pues se desplazaban e iba gente dentro.

–Vale, esto lo digo en serio. ¿Es así Nueva York? –preguntó Will con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos–. Porque no comprendo nada.

–Yo… Nueva York no es así. Al menos no la última vez que vine.

–Quizás sea obra de un extraño hechicero…

–Busquemos el Instituto, allí nos podrán explicar la situación.

Una vez más, Tessa y Will estaban de acuerdo con Jem.

Siguieron el mapa que habían trazado, pero tardaron mucho más de lo esperado. Para empezar, no paraba de cruzarse gente extraña con ellos, por lo que decidieron ponerse un _glamour_ para mejorar la situación. Y en segundo lugar, aquellos carruajes no paraban de circular a alta velocidad. Había, además, diferencias con respecto al mapa que tenían pero, aproximadamente una hora después, llegaron a lo que a todas vistas era el Instituto de Nueva York.

–Grande, imponente y bello –dijo Will–, es tan parecido a mí.

Jem y Tessa no pudieron contenerse la risa.

Se acercaron más y tocaron a la campana de entrada.

–¿Nos esperarán, no?

–Claro que sí, Tessa. Respondieron que nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos –Jem le ofreció una sonrisa. Sabía que Tessa estaba inquieta, tenía miedo que aquellos cazadores no fueran tan amables como Charlotte y Henry.

Pero pasaron los minutos, y nadie abría. Will volvió a tocar la campana, varias veces.

Cuando ya habían decidido desistir, escucharon una voz:

–¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Oyeron decir gritando, desde el interior–. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre tocar a la campana cuando está el timbre?

Y la puerta de madera se abrió.

* * *

_**¿Merece algún review? :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

* * *

Y la puerta de madera del Instituto se abrió.

Isabelle Lightwood jamás se habría imaginado que los locos que tocaban la campana eran una chica y dos chicos (uno de ellos con cabellos y ojos plateados) vestidos con ropa victoriana.

–Ehm… Lo siento, creo que os habéis equivocado. Esto es el Instituto de nueva York, no el circo o el teatro.

–Disculpe, señorita… –comenzó a decir Jem con su habitual tono calmado, pero Isabelle, ignorándolo, preguntó, mirando a Will:

–¿Alec?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Will.

–Nada, me había confundido. Me habías parecido por un segundo mi hermano disfrazado. Algo bastante increíble, por cierto.

–Ah, ¿sí? Pues tú me has recordado, por un segundo, a mi hermana. Luego he visto que tenías unos vulgares ojos marrones.

–¿Disculpa? ¡Nadie se mete con mis atributos físicos, pues éstos son perfectos! Y como parece que sólo habéis llamado para molestar, os voy a cerrar.

Isabelle comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Jem interpuso su bastón.

La cazadora de sombras observó la bonita pieza.

–Disculpe a mi parabatai, señorita. No tiene modales, y nunca intenta aparentar tenerlos. Yo soy James Carstairs, y ésta es mi prometida, la señorita Theresa Gray. Él es William Herondale. Venimos del Instituto de Londres, hace dos semanas avisamos a su director sobre nuestro viaje a Nueva York y nos dijo que podríamos alojarnos aquí.

Isabelle miraba los ojos plateados del joven, esperando el momento en el que viera un atisbo de broma para poder echarse a reír. Pero el joven, la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

–Es todo un placer conocer a una joven tan hermosa como usted. Disculpe, de nuevo, a mi parabatai.

Isabelle, sin saber por dónde empezar, dijo.

–Muy gentil… señor… Carstairs. Entonces, ¿todo esto que decís es cierto?

–Por supuesto, ¿por qué estaríamos mintiendo?

A pesar de no conocerle, Isabelle sabía que James Carstairs estaba siendo sincero.

–Está bien. Entonces… tú –señaló a Will–, ¿te apellidas Herondale?

–En efecto. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de mí, ¿eres admiradora mía?

–Esto es increíble.

–¿Conocerme? ¡Lo sé!

–Voy a avisar a Jace, no se lo va a creer.

–¿Jace? ¿Otra admiradora?

Isabelle se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su móvil, pero luego, al advertir que la miraban como esperando algo, se acordó que debía dejarles pasar. Abrió del todo la puerta.

–Adelante. El último que cierre la puerta.

Isabelle caminó hasta el ascensor y pulsó el botón de subida. Inmediatamente, las puertas se abrieron.

–Pasad, venga –dijo al ver que miraban el lugar un poco pasmados.

Se metieron los cuatro dentro e Isabelle pulsó el botón de subir. Notaron cómo se movía. Al poco la puerta se volvió a abrir y, para sorpresa de los recién llegados, lo que tenían en frente no era el anterior lugar por el que habían pasado. Salieron los tres detrás de Isabelle.

–¿Qué artefacto es ése? –preguntó Tessa, que no se había pronunciado hasta el momento.

–Oh, ¿te refieres al ascensor? Bueno, os acompañaré al salón.

Isabelle, mientras caminaba con paso firme, comenzó a teclear en el móvil. Después, se lo puso en la oreja.

–¡Jace! Tenéis que venir ahora mismo. No os lo vais a creer, han venido unos tipos rarísimos al Instituto.

Will, Tessa y Jem, estupefactos, no paraban de mirar hacia donde Isabelle miraba, esperando encontrar a su interlocutor. Pero luego, ella volvió a hablar, como si hubiera obtenido respuesta.

–Estoy sola, sí. Alec sigue en casa de Magnus. Se fue anoche y no ha vuelto. Imagínate, seguro que se han pasado la noche en la cama, y no precisamente durmiendo. Bueno, pues mueve tu culo en seguida, hay una cosa que te hará flipar. No, no es ninguna tontería. ¿Acaso alguna vez te he llamado por tonterías? ¡Jace, la moda es un tema muy serio, no es ninguna broma! Te cuelgo, que me vas a hacer enfadar. Ven en seguida.

Y dicho esto, colgó y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. A la derecha se encontraba uno de los salones de visitas, así que abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar. Jem y Tessa se sentaron en dos sillones, pero Will se quedó detrás de Izzy.

Ella se giró. Vio que tenía la mirada puesta en ella.

–¿Qué miras?

–Realmente tu atuendo te sienta muy bien.

–Oh, gracias –Isabelle le sonrió.

–¿Sería mucho atrevimiento preguntarle con quién hablaba antes, señorita? –le preguntó Jem, que se sentía un poco incómodo al ver la ropa tan ceñida de la joven.

–Hablaba con Jace, es mi hermano. Bueno, no es realmente mi hermano, pero como si lo fuera. Supongo que habréis oído hablar de él, ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

–¿Dijo usted algo de Magnus? –preguntó Tessa.

–Sí.

–¿Magnus Bane?

–Sólo conozco a un Magnus, y se apellida Bane.

–¿Él está aquí?

–Tessa, ¿por qué preguntas esas cosas? –le preguntó Jem en voz muy baja.

–Aquí pasa algo raro, Jem.

–Magnus vive aquí. No en el Instituto, claro. Es el Gran brujo de Brooklyn. Me alegra saber que al menos lo conocéis a él. Si no, realmente creería que sois de otro planeta.

–¿Cómo que vive aquí? No, Magnus vive en Londres –apostilló Will.

–Magnus vivió en Londres hace más de un siglo. Por el mil novecientos o así.

Los tres se quedaron callados, con cara de asombro.

–¿He dicho algo raro? –A Isabelle ya comenzaba a exasperarle todo aquello.

–¿En qué año estamos? –preguntó Jem.

–Vale, creo que estoy soñando, porque esto no es normal. Pero de todos modos os lo diré. Estamos en 2007.

–¡¿Cómo?! –preguntaron boquiabiertos los tres a la vez.

La puerta se abrió.

–¿Nos hemos perdido algo? –preguntó Jace, que entró triunfal, junto a Clary.

–Jace, al fin estáis aquí. No comprendo nada.

Jace y Clary vieron a Tessa, Will y Jem, que seguían en estado de shock.

–Pues no eres la única, Izzy. Debo reconocer, y que no sirva de precedente, que yo tampoco.

–Vale, pues añade a la incomprensión que ese chico, que en apariencia, sólo en apariencia, se parece tanto a Alec, dice que se llama William Herondale.

–¿¡Herondale!? –repitió Jace, sin creérselo.

–Así que tú sí que me conoces –Will estaba pletórico–, un chico muy culto. Toma, puedes besarme la mano –Will se la tendió.

–¿Besarte la mano? –Jace puso cara de asco. Parecía que estaba a punto de escupirle.

–Aunque si lo prefieres, puedes besarme el culo. Tengo un tatuaje muy…

–Will… –le advirtió Jem.

–Está bien, sólo la mano.

Clary, ajena a aquello, se giró y miró a Tessa.

–Yo me llamo Clary. ¿Y tú?

–Soy Tessa.

Clary le sonrió.

–Encantada. No sé muy bien de dónde habéis salido, pero vuestro Will se parece muchísimo a mi novio. Tan arrogante y tan borde…

–¿Él es tu novio? –Tessa señaló a Jace.

–Así es.

–Genial –dijo Isabelle– acabo de hablar con Alec, que viene con Magnus. A ver si él sabe algo de esto.

–Disculpa, pero en todo caso, tú me deberías besar la mano. Soy Jace Lightwood, el mayor cazador de demonios que ha visto el mundo.

–¡¿Lightwood?! –Will pegó un bote–. ¿No habías dicho que te apellidabas Herondale?

–Bueno, soy Herondale de nacimiento. Pero fueron los Lightwood los que me adoptaron. Me considero más Lightwood que Herondale, en realidad.

–Ya comprendo por qué tu comportamiento resulta tan exasperante… –Will le miró con asco–. ¿Has oído, Jem? Es un… Lightwood –la última palabra la pronunció como si de veneno se tratase.

–¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? –preguntó Isabelle, ya cansada de la impertinencia del joven Herondale.

–Preciosa, los Lightwoods son… como decirlo, así, finamente: la escoria de los cazadores de sombras.

–Eso no ha sonado nada fino, Will –le apuntó Jem.

–Repite eso y morirás –Isabelle se le echó encima a Will y lo puso contra la pared.

A Will aquello le pilló desprevenido, pero sonrió al tener a la bella joven tan pegada a él.

–Preciosa, si es que tanto me deseas, no necesitas hacerte la ofendida para echarte encima de mí. Sólo apúntate a la lista de pretendientes. Por cierto, ¿dónde la tenemos, Jem? ¿O me la dejé en Londres?

–¿Venís de Londres? –Clary le preguntó a Tessa.

–Sí, pero yo soy de aquí, de Nueva York.

–Como yo –le sonrió Clary.

–No tengo ninguna intención de ligar contigo, asqueroso –Isabelle apretó más a Will contra la pared– solamente retira lo dicho.

–¿Qué es lo que he dicho? –Will fingió desconocerlo poniendo cara de ángel.

–Lo sabes perfectamente.

–¿Y por qué le tienes tanto apego a los Lightwood, bonita?

–Porque soy Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, bonito.

La expresión de Will cambió.

–Qué desperdicio de belleza, en el cuerpo de un Lightwood.

–¿Cómo?

–Izzy, déjamelo a mí –dijo Jace, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

–Mejor será –Jem se levantó, apoyado en el bastón–, que Will lo deje. ¿Verdad Will? Somos sus huéspedes, recuérdalo.

–Pero Jem, son Lightwoods… –Will lo dijo con cierta pena, como si dejar la pelea supusiera perder un agradable entretenimiento.

–Will, deja tus rencores a un lado ya.

–¿Y qué es lo que te hemos hecho a ti? –le preguntó inquisitiva Isabelle.

–Existir. ¿Qué no es suficiente? Os odio, simplemente. Como a los patos.

–¿Los odias? –Jace le miró con ojos brillantes–. Yo también. No son criaturas de fiar.

–Curiosa coincidencia –dijo Will, más bien para así.

–¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante que hace venir al gran brujo? –preguntó Magnus con tono serio, que acababa de abrir la puerta. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. Una felicidad que pasó a una sorpresa inusitada. Sus ojos de gato se abrieron al ver, en primer plano, a Will Herondale.

–¿Will?

Alec entró detrás de él.

–¿Quién es Will?

Nadie dijo nada. Todos evaluaban las expresiones faciales de Magnus y Will. Al fin, Will rompió el silencio.

–Vaya, Magnus, siempre me pareciste un tipo muy estrafalario pero vaya, si no llegas a llamarme por mi nombre, pensaría que eras otro. Estás mucho más… brillante que la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Es la moda de Nueva York?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Magnus seguía sin comprender. Era como si, literalmente, hubiera visto un fantasma.

–Hacemos, en realidad. Aquí están Jem y Tessa. ¿Los conoces, no?

Magnus apartó su mirada de Will por primera vez desde que había entrado por la habitación y la desvió hacia donde señalaba. En efecto, allí estaban Jem y Tessa. Por un momento se sintió como si fuera el mago que había sido hacía tanto tiempo. Recordó cuando Tessa se hizo pasar por Camille, y cuando besó a Will, sólo para deshacerse de la que había sido su novia. Magnus puso mala cara. No deseaba que el pasado volviera. Verlos le hacía recordar demasiadas cosas que había conseguido dejar atrás sólo después del tiempo transcurrido.

–¿Magnus, los conoces? –Alec le preguntó, todavía a sus espaldas.

–En efecto, Alexander. Lo que no comprendo es qué demonios hacen aquí. Ellos… pertenecen al pasado.

–Magnus, nosotros… –Tessa se levantó y se acercó a él–. Quería traerles a Nueva York. Hice un portal y… llegamos aquí. La señorita Lightwood ha dicho que estamos en 2007, ¿cómo es posible?

–No tengo ni la menor idea, Tessa –Magnus intentó emplear con Tessa un tono más comprensivo y calmado. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. _Que esto sea un sueño, por favor, que sea un sueño._

Malhumorado, se giró y se marchó, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

Alec miró a su hermana con preocupación.

–Yo no sé nada –dijo, intentando justificarse– Tocaron la campana, les abrí…

–Voy a ver a Magnus…

Abrió la puerta y marchó en pos del brujo.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

* * *

–¿Alguien más quiere irse? –preguntó Isabelle.

–Ya que te ofreces, a mí me gustaría echar una cabezadita…

–Ni se te ocurra, Jace –Isabelle le echó una mirada helada–. Mi madre no está, así que deberemos ocuparnos de esto. Puesto que Magnus, el único que nos podría dar alguna idea de cómo arreglar esto, se ha marchado, propongo que os acomodéis aquí, que al fin y al cabo, es a lo que habíais venido, ¿no?

Isabelle miró a Jem, que es el que más confianza le había inspirado.

Él asintió.

–Pues bien, coged vuestras maletas, que os asignaré vuestras habitaciones. Jace, Clary, id a por comida.

–¿No deberíamos ir a por Magnus? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Si Magnus se ha ido es porque no le apetecía estar aquí. Y si al Gran brujo de Brooklyn no le apetece estar en un sitio… no estará allí. Bueno, viajeros, venid conmigo.

Isabelle emprendió la marcha, y los tres la siguieron en silencio. Pero Will no pudo permanecer callado:

–¿Entonces, tu madre dirige el Instituto?

–Mis padres. Pero mi padre lleva una temporada muy larga sin venir, está en Idris atendiendo asuntos de la Clave. Mi madre ahora mismo también está fuera por negocios.

–Un instituto en manos de los Lightwood… –murmuró Will, como si fuera una auténtica catástrofe.

–Haré como si no hubiera oído eso –le respondió Isabelle.

Llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones. Isabelle abrió una.

–Jem, Tessa, vuestra habitación.

Jem y Tessa miraron la habitación, luego miraron a Isabelle. Ambos enrojecieron.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No me habíais dicho que estabais comprometidos?

–Comprometidos, no casados –apuntó Jem.

–Ah… creo que… entiendo –Isabelle soltó una risita–. Disculpad, me había olvidado que erais de otra época. En ese caso… –cerró la puerta–, vamos más adelante.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Isabelle volvió a pararse.

–Está bien, aquí tenéis tres habitaciones, escoged la que queráis.

Will y Jem esperaron a que Tessa eligiera la suya, que fue la que estaba más a la derecha.

–¿Te ayudo con el equipaje, Tessa? –Isabelle se ofreció amablemente.

–No es necesario. Podéis enviar a una criada, no hace falta que se ocupe usted personalmente de mí, señorita.

Isabelle rió ruidosamente. Viendo la expresión de incomprensión de los tres, se vio obligada a moderarse.

–No tenemos criados. En esta época, nadie tiene criados, cada uno se hace las cosas por sí solo.

–Vaya –Tessa abrió la boca.

–Venga, pasa, te ayudaré.

Las dos chicas entraron. Isabelle dejó la maleta sobre la cama. Fue al armario y lo abrió. Tessa abrió su maleta.

–¡Caramba! –Isabelle se quedó absorta al ver el contenido–. Menudos vestidos. Son muy bonitos, la verdad, pero… deben ser lo más incómodo del mundo. No sé cómo puedes ir en eso.

–Lo cierto es que… –contestó Tessa, tímidamente–. Es que no sé cómo usted es capaz de vestirse así. Es como si… fuera desnuda. Se ve toda su anatomía.

–Ay, Tessa, ¡pero si voy muy discreta! Si vieras mi ropa de fiesta… –rió–. Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas. Veamos a ver si en el armario cabe tu ropa.

Al final, consiguieron guardar las cosas de Tessa allí.

–Pero si prefieres ir más cómoda, yo puedo dejarte mi ropa. Somos igual de altas y delgadas, te quedaría bien cualquier cosa mía.

–No… gracias. Iré mejor así.

–Como quieras –Isabelle le sonrió–. Anda, vayamos al salón. Jace y Clary ya habrán traído la comida.

Salieron al pasillo, donde les esperaban Jem y Will.

–Tessa, llámame Isabelle, o Izzy, si lo prefieres. Aquí nadie llama a nadie "señorita".

–Está bien –asintió Tessa.

–¿Es costumbre que los prometidos duerman juntos? –preguntó Jem, intrigado.

Isabelle rió.

–En esta época, estar casados o no, no es ningún impedimento para dormir juntos. Y claro, cuando digo dormir… no me refiero a sólo dormir. ¿Me entendéis?

–Creo que sí.

Izzy echó una mirada a Tessa. Estaba muy roja.

–¿Y tú has estado con alguien en la cama alguna vez?

–¡William! –le gritó recriminándole Tessa.

–Tess, aquí la gente es menos discreta con esas cosas, por lo que parece.

–No es asunto tuyo, Herondale –Isabelle empleó el apellido como un arma arrojadiza.

–¡Eso es que no! –Will sonrió complacido y soltó una risita.

–Piensa lo que quieras –le respondió Isabelle, airada–, pero si escuchas gemidos procedentes de mi habitación, no entres allí para intentar salvarme. No serán gemidos de sufrimiento.

Llegaron al salón, donde Jace y Clary habían dispuesto cajas de comida china por toda la mesa.

–¡Genial! ¡Comida china!

–¿China? –preguntó Tessa.

–¿Vosotros… la habéis comido alguna vez?

–La madre de Jem era china –les informó Tessa– vivió su infancia allí.

–Bueno, no sé si esto te recordará algo a tu hogar.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Will, Jem y Tessa no sabían cómo actuar, cuál sería el protocolo. Les sorprendió ver que cada uno se cogía lo que quería de cada caja, algunos se apropiaban cajas, e incluso Isabelle y Jace se peleaban por el contenido de una.

–Siempre te los comes todos, Jace.

–Anda Iz, si te hago un favor, debes conservar tu bonita figura.

–Yo conservo mi bonita figura coma lo que coma, y lo sabes.

Jace le guió un ojo, y acabó partiendo la ración para compartirla.

Jem le enseñó a Tessa cómo comer con los palillos chinos, Tessa estaba toda sonrojada ante el contacto constante con sus manos en público.

A mitad de la comida, Clary preguntó:

–Tessa, ¿eres una cazadora de sombras? –le preguntó Clary, que no le quitaba sus ojos verdes de encima.

–Yo… no. Soy… una bruja –agachó la cabeza–. Lo siento, debería haberlo dicho antes. Supongo que querréis que me vaya.

–¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó Isabelle–. El novio de mi hermano es un brujo, sería una hipocresía no dejarte estar aquí. Eso sí, si permaneces aquí deberás contarnos cómo es que te vas a casar con un cazador de sombras. Incluso en esta época eso es… algo muy chocante. Me muero de curiosidad.

–Pues… –comenzó a decir Tessa, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

–¿Has dicho que tu hermano tiene un **novio**? –Will puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

–Claro, ya lo conocéis. Es Magnus.

–Uhm… no sé por qué, pero no me extraña.

–Ni se os ocurra mirar con malos ojos su relación. Aquí la homosexualidad está aceptada.

Ninguno, ni siquiera Will, se atrevió a decir nada. Ya habían notado que Isabelle podía ser muy beligerante si se lo proponía, y que contradecirle podía acabar en algo terrible.

–¿Es normal que compréis la comida fuera? ¿No tenéis cocineros? –les preguntó Will.

–No, aquí no tenemos servicio –le respondió Jace–. La comida rápida está al orden del día.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar por qué era la comida rápida, Isabelle dijo, emocionada.

–¡Podría cocinar la cena yo para halagar a nuestros huéspedes!

Y antes que ellos aceptaran agradecidos, Jace les advirtió:

–Os aseguro que eso es algo que no desearéis.

–¡Jace! ¡No digas eso! Puede que a ellos sí que les guste cómo cocino.

–Izzy, ellos son del pasado, pasado significa hace tiempo, no significa que tengan un sentido del gusto atrofiado.

–Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

–Vamos a por una tercera opinión, Clary, ¿A que la comida de Isabelle apesta?

Clary, que llevaba un buen rato pensando en sus cosas, ni siquiera escuchó a su novio formulándole la pregunta.

–Tierra llamando a Clary… –Jace la sacudió ligeramente.

La aludida apartó la vista de Jem y miró a Jace, tratando de enfocarle con sus ojos verdes.

–¿Has dicho algo?

Jace le sonrió.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin prestar atención?

–Yo… no lo sé. ¿Era algo importante?

–No te has perdido nada, sólo que Izzy cocina fatal.

–Ah, pero si eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Isabelle le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

–Y yo que te consideraba amiga mía.

Will y Jace soltaron una carcajada a la vez.

Clary se levantó.

–¿Adónde vas?

–Yo… le prometí hacer unas cosas a mi madre. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

–¿Taki's?

–Taki's.

Ambos se sonrieron.

–Vendrá Simon.

–Uh –soltó Jace con asco–. Vale, está bien. Pero sólo porque si no Izzy se pone insoportable cuando nos ve besarnos.

–¡Ey, yo no me pongo insoportable! Yo soy siempre un encanto.

–Claro que sí –se mofó William.

–Ey, Clary –Jace la llamó cuando vio que ella se marchaba–. Al menos me darás un beso, ¿no?

Jace se levantó y fue hasta ella.

–Preparaos para vomitar –les advirtió a los invitados Isabelle, bromeando.

A los tres les pareció increíble que Jace y Clary se besaran, como si nada, delante de ellos. Por supuesto, desviaron la mirada en seguida.

–Vosotros también podríais venir a Taki's –Isabelle trató de desviar la atención de la pareja.

–Si es un burdel, me apunto.

–Es un restaurante, William –le dijo Jace, que ya había dejado marchar a Clary y se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa–. Pero no creo que pudieseis ir así vestidos. Creo que hasta en una fiesta de Magnus desentonaríais.

–No creo que tanto. En las fiestas de Magnus hay gente vestida de forma muy rara.

–¿Y qué tiene de malo nuestros atuendos? –preguntó ofendido Will.

–Habéis estado en la calle, nadie viste tan… pomposamente. Tessa, con ese vestido, ocuparía toda una bancada de Taki's. No es que quiera meterme contigo, Tessa –aclaró Jace, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la aludida.

–De los atuendos me ocupo yo –Isabelle se frotó las manos–. Si es que queréis venir.

–Me pica la curiosidad. Quiero saber si las mujeres de esta época conservan el buen gusto por los hombres apuestos como yo. ¿Tú que opinas, Jem?

–No tengo que opinar nada. Eres mi parabatai, donde tú vas, yo voy.

–¿Sois parabatai? –Jace, que no lo sabía, estaba sorprendido.

–Así es, pseudo Herondale –soltó Will, fanfarrón–: los cazadores con encanto como yo tienen el honor de tener parabatais.

–Ahórrate las fanfarronerías con respecto a ese asunto. Yo tengo un parabatai. Es Alec.

–¿Un Herondale y un Lightwood parabatai? Por el Ángel, cómo ha degenerado el mundo.

Isabelle le propinó un puntapié bien fuerte con sus botas terminadas en punta.

–¡Ay!

Todos en la mesa se rieron.

–Búscate más excusas para fingir ser mejor que yo, William, pero no las encontrarás.

–¿Y qué te crees tener tú a tu favor que yo no tenga?

–Tengo a Clary. Nuestro amor es para siempre. Tú, en cambio, el único amor que tienes para siempre, es el tuyo propio.

–Tener pareja sólo supone ataduras absurdas –intentó quitarle hierro Will –. Yo soy libre, y tengo a todas las damas del mundo a mi disposición.

–Qué lastima que ninguna te quiera a su lado –le rebatió Jace.

Todos, excepto Will, rieron.

–Genial, los de mi propia época también me rechazan. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? –Will se puso las manos en el rostro para dramatizar más.

–Yo estoy contigo, Herondale. Las relaciones serias sólo te hacen sufrir.

–Anda, Izzy, corta el rollo. Todos sabemos que bebes los vientos por Simon.

–¡Yo no siento nada por Simon! ¡Para ya con eso!–Isabelle se levantó, gritando, y se marchó de la sala ofendida.

–¿Quién es Simon? –preguntó Tessa, que no podía aguantar la curiosidad.

–Larga historia. Es un gran estúpido, en resumen. Era un simple mundano, el mejor amigo de Clary. Se convirtió en rata por cometer la estupidez de tomarse una bebida azul en una fiesta de Magnus. Un vampiro se lo llevó, convertido en rata, y acabó convirtiéndose en vampiro. Pasado un tiempo, acabó convirtiéndose en vampiro diurno.

–¡Anda ya! –exclamó Will.

–¿Eso es posible? –preguntó Tessa.

–Bueno, supongo que ya le veréis. Pasa demasiado tiempo con nosotros, salvo en el Instituto. Por suerte, ya no puede venir más por aquí, por el tema del suelo consagrado y tal.

–Entonces, ¿en esta época los Subterráneos y los Cazadores de Sombras se llevan mejor?

–Lamento decírtelo, Tessa, pero la relación no es muy buena. Pero yo no soy bueno contando historias. Eso mejor te lo puede contar Alec, él es bueno contando esas cosas, es muy rollero…

Jace se levantó.

–Por cierto, creo que me está llamando.

De nuevo, los tres invitados se quedaron aguzando la vista y el oído para encontrar a Alec, pero no percibieron nada. Jace se sacó el móvil y empezó a hablar.

–Sabía que eras tú, Alec. ¿Qué le pasa a tu brujo? –hubo una pausa–. Ah… entiendo. No, de verdad, yo creo comprenderlo. No me estoy riendo de ti, de verdad –otra pausa–. Pues vente aquí a hacerles compañía a los recién llegados, Tessa parece una chica muy curiosa –al decirlo, miró a Tessa y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Tessa, enrojeció–, y tú eres bueno contando cosas aburridas. Vale, pero espero que vengas pronto.

Y dicho esto, colgó el teléfono.

–Vale, necesito que me expliques eso. ¿Estabas hablando con tu parabatai? ¿Cómo?

Jace se giró y les vio a los tres con la misma expresión de incomprensión. Al principio, él tampoco comprendió la pregunta, pero luego, se dio cuenta. Sonrió.

–Este aparato –se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de nuevo–, te permite hablar a distancia con quien quieras, siempre que también tengan este aparatito. Hay de muchos modelos y clases, pero eso es otra historia. ¿Queréis una comprobación?

–Sí –Tessa parecía emocionada.

–Muy bien, llamaremos a… llamaremos a Alec que es el único que tiene paciencia conmigo. Pulso este botón y… ¿veis lo que sale en la pantalla? Eso es que está llamando. Lo pondré en manos libres para que lo oigamos todos.

El teléfono dio dos tonos.

–¿Jace? ¿Ocurre algo?

–Asombroso –murmuró Tessa.

–No pasa nada, Alec. Es que estos tres son de la prehistoria, no sabían lo de los móviles.

–Estoy de camino. Nos vemos. Te cuelgo.

Jace se volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo.

–Pues hay mil cosas tecnológicas más que desconocéis.

–A Henry le encantaría esto –dijo Tessa.

–Sin duda –dijeron Jem y Will a la vez.

–¿Quién es Henry?

–Es el director del Instituto en Londres, pero se pasa la vida inventando cosas. Ey, Tess, si algún día podemos volver, vuelves a hacer un portal y lo traes aquí. Si no, no te lo perdonará en la vida.

Tessa le miró con enfado a Will. Se giró hacia Jem.

–¿Clary no te recuerda un poco a Charlotte?

–Claro… es a ella a quien me recordaba –Jem asintió.

–¿Quién es Charlotte?

–La directora del Instituto, la esposa de Henry.

–¿Cómo se apellidan?

–Henry es Branwell. Charlotte, antes de casada, era Fairchild –le informó Jem.

–Vaya vaya, entonces vuestra Charlotte es una antepasado lejana de Clary, pues Clary se apellida Fairchild.

–¿Su padre es Fairchild? –preguntó Tessa, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

–No, su madre. Eso es una historia realmente larga, y bastante espinosa.

–La verdadera pregunta es, cómo demonios un tipo con una pinta como tú puede ser Herondale.

–¿Y qué tiene de malo mi pinta?

–Ya vuelven otra vez… –le susurró Tessa a Jem al oído.

–¿Dónde está la biblioteca? –preguntó Jem a Jace.

–Tuerce el pasillo a la izquierda, y luego la segunda a la derecha –respondió automáticamente Jace.

–¿Te apetecería ir? –le preguntó Jem a Tessa.

Ella asintió, con los ojos bien abiertos. Jem sabía muy bien que a ella le encantaría. Se levantaron.

–¿Me dejáis solo? ¡No es divertido discutir sin público!

–Lo que no es divertido es ver como, por tercera vez en menos de tres horas, te peleas con un descendiente tuyo, William –sentenció Tessa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

* * *

Al poco rato, Jem y Tessa llegaron a la biblioteca. Jem se sentó en una de las butacas y contempló cómo Tessa se paseaba mirando por todas partes admirando los volúmenes.

–¡Qué tonta he sido!

–¿Por qué dices eso, Tessa?

–Pues no se me había pasado por la cabeza una cosa. Han pasado más de cien años de nuestra época, lo que significa que, ¡Han pasado cien años de libros! Esta es una gran oportunidad, podría leer libros que no podría leer… Debo aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí. ¿Quién crees que sabrá más de libros, para que me aconseje?

Jem no paraba de sonreír. Le parecía fascinante el amor de Tessa por los libros.

–Quizás Alec –apuntó Jem.

–¿Qué opinas sobre… él y Magnus?

–Si se quieren, opino que eso está bien. ¿Tú no?

–Yo… no sé –Tessa apartó sus ojos grises de los de Jem. No sabía por qué había sacado ese tema, pues le incomodaba–. Es raro ver a alguien conocido, que aunque hayan pasado cien años, sigue aquí, y que parece en base la misma persona, ¿no crees?

Jem asintió.

–Jem.

Él se levantó y caminó hasta Tessa, al notar que había preocupación en sus palabras.

–¿Ocurre algo?

Tessa alzó la mirada para entrelazarla con la suya.

–Si Magnus sigue aquí, quizás también lo esté yo. ¿Cabe la posibilidad, no?

Jem, por primera vez en el día, pareció triste.

–Se supone que debería ser así… Pero, ¿tú quieres saberlo?

Tessa sacudió la cabeza.

–Creo que es mejor que no. Sólo complicaría las cosas.

Jem volvió a sonreír.

–Si así lo crees –y asintió.

–Jem.

–¿Sí?

–Bésame, por favor.

Jem le tomó con cuidado de la barbilla y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los de ella, para después, besarla. Con cuidado y con cariño, como consolándola.

Y Will, que había ido a reunirse con ellos, les vio y silenciosamente volvió a la cocina con Jace.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, una Isabelle preparada para salir, entró en la biblioteca. Allí se encontraban Will, Jem, Tessa, Jace y Alec.

–¿Es que no vais a arreglaros un poco? –soltó a modo de saludo.

Todos se giraron para mirarla. Su estilismo era el habitual en ella. Vestido ceñido y muy corto de color negro, con escote corazón y aberturas en el costado que permitían que se viera gran parte de su piel. Medias negras de encaje con liguero (a la vista) y botines negros con tacón de aguja remachados con pinchos en la parte trasera. Su melena negra peinada a un lado y maquillaje oscuro en los ojos y labios potentemente rojos.

Alec y Jace le echaron una mirada indiferente, pero a los demás su look no les causó en absoluto indiferencia. Tessa agachó la cabeza bruscamente, sabiendo que no debía mirar aquello. Jem, tras la sorpresa, también trató desviar la mirada. En cambio, William se regodeó en la visión de toda ella, de arriba a abajo.

–¡Realmente me gusta esta época! ¿Tenéis ropa para mí? Quiero que lo único que desentone en el local sea mi belleza.

–Puedo dejaros algo a ti y a Jem –se ofreció Alec.

–Espero que sea algo mejor que lo que tú llevas –Will, carente de tacto, le echó una mirada de desagrado.

–También puedes coger algo mío –dijo Jace– aunque tengo mis dudas. Izzy, ¿si alguien se pone tu ropa y luego te la vuelves a poner, puede pasarte su fealdad?

–Will no es feo, y lo sabes, Jace.

Will sonrió complacido a la cazadora.

–¿Vamos a ir? –le preguntó Tessa a Jem.

–Tessa, deja que la Lightwood te preste algo suyo, anda –le guiñó un ojo Will.

–Yo…

–Tengo algo para ti, Tessa. Tranquila, es realmente inocente. Es más, desconozco qué hace en mi armario y si alguna vez me lo he puesto.

Tessa no parecía convencida.

–Si no te gusta, no tienes por qué ponértelo.

Tessa caminó en silencio junto a Isabelle hasta llegar a su cuarto.

–Mira, es muy discreto.

Isabelle le ofreció un vestido de tono azul claro, con mangas largas y que llegaba hasta las rodillas. El vestido era, en realidad, una especie de camisa babero, pues desde el escote (que era muy poco pronunciado, se veía más carne en los que ella misma tenía) hasta el fin del vestido estaba abotonado. Un lazo se ataba a la cintura, y las mangas llegaban a los codos. Isabelle le dio unos zapatos de piel azul marino, punta redonda y con poco tacón.

Tessa no era capaz de negarse, así que aceptó y se lo puso. La cazadora de sombras le hizo un recogido con trenzas y le maquilló de manera muy suave.

–Muchas gracias, Isabelle. Me gusta mucho.

–De nada. Soy una genio, lo sé.

Tessa se rió, al ver a Isabelle tan pagada de sí misma.

Una vez se pusieron los abrigos, Isabelle uno negro y con solapas grandes y Tessa uno azul marino, salieron al encuentro de los chicos, que les esperaban en la puerta.

Tessa evitó lo máximo posible mirar a Jem y a Will. En cambio, miró a Alec, que pareció no notar el cambio de atuendo de la chica.

–Bueno, pues ya estamos todos.

–Genial –bufó Alec, que estaba de mal humor.

–Esto me recuerda mucho al día de la fiesta de Magnus, ¿os acordáis? –preguntó Isabelle–. El día en que le conocimos. Alec le prestó su ropa a Simon, y yo vestí a Clary.

–Uhm… lo único que recuerdo de aquel día fue que Magnus consideró que Alec era más guapo que yo –admitió Jace como si fuera el suceso más terrorífico de su vida.

–Y es que es así –dijo Will, para sorpresa de todos. Al ver cómo le miraban, añadió–. Cabellos oscuros, ojos azules, ¿es que no os recuerda a alguien muy hermoso que está conversando con vosotros ahora mismo?

Tessa echó una mirada en dirección a sus dos amigos. Will llevaba un chaleco de cuero sin nada debajo, dejando a la vista sus brazos llenos de marcas y pantalones también de cuero. Iba vestido de forma muy similar a Jace, lo que permitía ver lo muy diferentes que eran. Jem iba más discreto, más parecido a Alec, con un suéter, chaqueta y pantalones oscuros y holgados.

Alec se puso a conversar con ella, se habían llevado muy bien desde que habían empezado a hablar. Se preguntó como alguien tan calmado y discreto como Alec podía encajar con Magnus, y pensó que quizás, como en muchos libros que había leído se decía, los opuestos se atraían.

Cuando llevaban un rato andando y la conversación con Alec había terminado, pues éste se había puesto a conversar animadamente con su parabatai, Jem se puso a caminar junto a ella.

–Tessa –murmuró en voz baja–, supongo que no querrás que diga nada sobre tu atuendo, pero si me lo permites, quiero decirte que te queda muy bien.

–Gracias –le sonrió, sabiendo que se había empezado a sonrojar.

Sus guías detuvieron la marcha. Tessa echó una ojeada al lugar, en efecto, en un cartel luminoso ponía Taki's. Contra el muro de éste estaban Clary y un chico de aspecto normal (lo que creía Tessa que sería normal para aquella época). ¿Sería Simon?

Jace se abalanzó a besar a Clary, y los demás caminaron hacia la puerta, haciendo como si éstos no estuvieran. Tessa miró a Isabelle, para ver cómo se comportaba con el chico nuevo. Realmente debía ser Simon. Isabelle solía actuar despreocupadamente, pero Tessa notó que ahora actuaba de una forma despreocupada pero intencionada. Se dirigieron directamente a una mesa, y Tessa los siguió, sin dejar de mirar por todos los lados. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de criaturas mágicas. Quería preguntar por todos, quería saber qué era cada uno. Empezaron a sentarse, y ella lo hizo entre Alec y Jem.

Antes de sentarse, Isabelle se quitó el chaquetón y Tessa notó cómo el chico nuevo la miraba admirado para acto seguido, agachar la cabeza y mirar hacia la mesa. Isabelle se sentó a su lado, y al ver cómo Tessa no apartaba sus ojos de él, dijo, señalando:

–Él es Simon, y ellos son Tessa, Jem y Will.

–Hola –Simon hizo un aspaviento con la mano y les sonrió.

A Tessa, que no había tenido buenas experiencias con los vampiros, Simon le cayó inmediatamente bien para su propia sorpresa.

Alec le pasó una carta a Tessa.

–Aquí pone todo lo que sirven, puedes elegir lo que quieras, pero yo te recomiendo la comida de la última página, es la comida normal para mundanos.

Jace y Clary se unieron a ellos y se sentaron.

–Tessa, estás muy guapa –la halagó Clary.

–Gracias.

Pidieron la comida. Tessa se dejó recomendar por Alec.

–Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que Simon y yo vinimos aquí con vosotros.

–¡Yo pensaba lo mismo! –exclamó Simon–. Hay que ver cómo han cambiado las cosas.

–Sí. Antes podíamos echarte del grupo alegando que eras un mundano, ahora no podemos, te las arreglaste para convertirte en un ser mágico.

–¡Jace! –exclamaron con enojo Isabelle y Clary al mismo tiempo.

–¿No sabes nada de Magnus, Alec? –le preguntó Clary, intentando cambiar de tema.

–No quiere saber nada de esto. Creo que se ha ido de viaje.

–Como si le hubiésemos hecho algo… –dijo en voz baja Will.

Alec, al escuchar a Will, recordó algo que quería preguntarle. Alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

–Quiero saber algo, William.

–Dime, Lightwood.

–¿Qué tienes que ver con Magnus?

–¿Cómo? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–Quiero saber si pasó algo… algo sexual –dijo esto último con dificultad y sonrojándose– entre vosotros.

–¡Jamás! –exclamó Will, entre la ofensa y la sorpresa.

–¿De verdad? –Alec le miró a los ojos, buscando sinceridad.

–Te lo aseguro.

Alec resopló.

–Tendrías que fiarte más de Magnus –le comentó Isabelle.

–¿Y a qué viene la pregunta? –quiso saber Will.

–Una vampira, Camille, no sé si la conoceréis, seguro que vivió en vuestro tiempo –empezó a decir Isabelle–, insinuó que a Magnus le gustaba mi hermano porque le recordaba a ti. Y desde entonces, Alec te odia internamente.

–¡Izzy! ¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso? ¡No es verdad! –Alec, todo rojo, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

–Genial, ya has conseguido que se marche –resopló Jace–. Y si Magnus se ha ido de viaje, no sé adónde irá. Como caiga en manos de algún depravado sexual, pesará sobre tu conciencia, Izzy.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por los follows, favorites y los reviews. ¡No os imagináis la ilusión que me hace que mi historia os guste! Kaira Fenix, espero que la historia te siga gustando y te siga teniendo picada; Mira Herondale, es todo un placer servir de entretenimiento para el estudio, sé lo mucho que se necesita en estas épocas. Y eso, que espero que os siga gustando :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
**__**Este capítulo tiene varios saltos de escena, no es algo que yo suela hacer, pero lo he visto necesario al querer contar cosas que pasan más al mismo tiempo. Espero que os guste.**__**  
**_

* * *

Alec no sabía qué porcentaje de su subconsciente había obrado en él para que acabara en la puerta del apartamento del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Sacó de su bolsillo derecho la llave de éste, abrió la puerta y entró.

El loft tenía un aire de abandono total. Pensó que quizás era porque, por vez primera, no estaba su brujo preferido dentro.

Después de dejar su chaqueta en el colgador, fue al cuarto de Magnus. Todo estaba revuelto, como siempre. Encima de una pila de ropa multicolor se hallaba Presidente Miau, que pareció muy contento de verle.

Se agachó y le acarició en la cabeza. Después, lo tomó entre sus brazos, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama. Acariciando al gato y dándole vueltas a cuándo volvería Magnus, cayó dormido en un ligero sueño.

Se despertó en cuanto notó un movimiento en la cama.

–¿Magnus? –preguntó más inconsciente que conscientemente. Luego, abrió los ojos y los enfocó y comprobó que, en efecto, el brujo estaba a su lado, tumbado junto a él–¡Magnus! –exclamó con felicidad y, sin tener en cuenta al gato, se apretó contra él y le besó apasionadamente.

Cuando Alec apartó su rostro del de Magnus, éste sonrió y le dijo:

–Vaya, tendré que desaparecer de vez en cuando para poder recibir sorpresas como éstas. Aunque, la próxima vez, ¿por qué no te quedas sólo en calzoncillos? O con un lacito rojo…

Alec le propinó un ligerísimo golpe en el hombro y le sonrió.

–¿Estás bien?

Magnus no respondió. Por la expresión que tenía, Alec supo que no lo estaba.

–Es difícil de explicar para un mortal, Alexander –Magnus alzó la vista hacia el techo–, pero al verlos ahí, me he sentido tan viejo como en realidad soy. Me han recordado al Magnus que yo era antes y me he sentido muy deprimido –se giró para mirarle–. Lo sé, parece increíble, pero Mister alegría a veces se pone triste.

–¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Alec sentía un profundo dolor al ver a Magnus así y no poder hacer nada por él. Él le había ayudado tanto siempre…

–Ya lo haces Alexander, ya lo haces –le sonrió.

–Si quieres contarme algo, ya sabes que…

Magnus le interrumpió empezando a hablar:

–Como ya sabes, yo en aquella época estaba con Camille. Voy a contarte qué situación llevó a que ella pensara que estaba enamorado de William Herondale.

Alec asintió, diciéndole sin palabras que él escucharía comprensivamente lo que quisiera contarle. Siempre.

* * *

–¿Entonces no sabías que eras una cazadora de sombras hasta hace bien poco? –preguntó asombrada Tessa a Clary.

–Tess, tú tampoco sabías que eras una bruja hasta hace apenas unos meses.

–Ya, Will, pero eso no quita que sea algo extraño. Entonces –volvió a dirigirse a Clary–, ¿estás siendo entrenada?

Clary asintió, sonriendo.

–Así es. Y tengo la suerte de ser entrenada por el cazador de sombras más sexy del mundo.

Jace sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura.

–¡Oh, por el Ángel Clary, sólo faltaba que le dieras alas a Jace! –exclamó Isabelle.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Will–. ¿Es que estás siendo entrenada por mí sin yo saberlo?

Jace se giró hacia Will, que estaba caminando por detrás de él.

–Sabes perfectamente que se refería a mí.

Tessa, haciendo como que no lo había escuchado, continuó hablando con Clary.

–A mí también me están entrenando. Gideon y Gabriel Lightwood.

–Seguro que ellos también son muy guapos –afirmó Isabelle, muy segura de sí misma.

–Sí, son muy apuestos.

–¡Pero Tessa! ¿Cómo puedes tener tan mal gusto para los hombres? –le preguntó un Will muy ofendido.

–Vaya gracias, William –le dijo, sin perder la sonrisa, Jem.

–No me refería a ti y lo sabes, Jem.

–¿Os vais a ir ya al Instituto? –preguntó Simon, dándose cuenta del camino por el que iban.

–Sí… –musitó Isabelle.

–Pues entonces yo me voy ya a casa de Jordan.

–Espera –Isabelle le cogió por la muñeca rápidamente–. ¡Seguid vosotros, yo ya iré más tarde!

Ellos continuaron caminando.

–¿Adónde crees que irán a hacerlo, Clary? –preguntó Jace– ¿El piso de Jordan? No creo que cumpla los gustos exquisitos de Isabelle, y luego está el hecho de que tu amigo no puede pisar el Instituto…

–No sé… –Clary pasó a mirar al suelo, algo incómoda–. Quizás todavía no…

–¡Imposible! Es Izzy, Clary. Ella no aguanta dos días con una persona sin acostarse con ella.

–¿Entonces crees que Simon ya…?

–Claro, que el chupasangre aún era virgen.

–¿Podemos cambiar de tema, Jace? –Clary alzó la voz para que él le hiciera más caso– Tus invitados están incómodos con el tema.

–Yo no.

–Claro que no, Will, ¿hay algún tema con el que no estás incómodo? –le preguntó su parabatai.

–Salvo los patos, creo que ninguno.

Llegaron al Instituto. En cuanto salieron del ascensor, se encontraron con un par de ojos amarillos mirándoles.

–Vaya Iglesia, ¿dónde estabas? –le preguntó Jace.

–¿Iglesia? –Jem se quedó mirando al gato, atónito– ¡¿Iglesia?!

–Es el nombre del gato –le explicó Clary.

–Pero si es… –Jem se agachó y empezó a acariciarle– Sin duda alguna. Es mi gato.

–¿En serio, Jem? –Will se puso al lado del gato, y éste le echó un bufido– Sin duda alguna, es Iglesia. No hay gato que me odie más en el mundo.

–¿Puedo cogerle? –preguntó Jem.

–Adelante –dijo Jace, que no terminaba de creerse que fuera el mismo gato.

Jem lo cogió y el gato empezó a ronronear de puro placer.

–¡Pero qué gordito estás! ¿Te cuidan bien, verdad?

–Jem, tú le das de comer tanto que en cien años no podría estar delgado.

–Anda, no exageres, Will.

* * *

Isabelle se llevó a Simon de la muñeca hasta un callejón. Allí, Simon con la espalda apoyada contra la pared e Isabelle en frente de él, empezaron a besarse con violencia. Después de un rato, Isabelle pasó a ir besándole por el cuello, y Simon aprovechó para decir:

–No te he dicho que hoy estás preciosa, Izzy.

Ella levantó el rostro de su piel y le miró:

–Muchas gracias –sonrió.

–Oye Iz, no es que quiera que paremos pero… en un callejón oscuro y sucio…

–¿Corta el rollo un poco, no? Ven.

Simon asintió. Isabelle caminó fuera del callejón, y él la siguió.

–Por suerte, soy una persona que piensa en todo. Ven, vamos a coger un taxi.

–¿Vamos a ir a un hotel?

–Ten paciencia, pequeño Luke Starkweather.

–Es Skywalker, Izzy.

Isabelle le echó una mirada envenenada.

–Pero no te imaginas lo que me encanta que intentes usar paralelismos referentes a mis gustos.

–Te pasas la vida hablando de esas cosas, algo debo retener –dijo Isabelle, intentando quitarle importancia.

–Aun así, gracias –se inclinó para besarla con una pasión inusitada. Isabelle sonrió para sus adentros. _Vaya, parece que para volverle loco, tendré que aprenderme alguna de esas frases suyas_, pensó sonriente.

Un taxi se paró junto a ellos y entraron en él.

* * *

–¿Entonces fue eso? –le preguntó Alec, perplejo– ¿Fingiste estar enamorado de Will para que ella se marchara?

Magnus asintió, y Alec soltó una risita.

–¡Alexander, no tiene gracia!

Alec paró de reír.

–Pero no me reía de ti, Magnus. Me reía de mí.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya debes imaginártelo –Alec desvió su mirada hacia la pared.

–Ya entiendo… tenías celos de Will, ¿no?

–Bueno… en parte. Como decía eso Camille, quería ver en cuánto nos parecíamos, en si de verdad me habías elegido a mí por parecerme a él…

Magnus le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

–Alec, debes saber algo, y espero que al fin se te quede grabado. No te quiero porque te parezcas a nadie con quien he estado antes. En realidad, si te quiero es porque no te pareces a nadie con quien he estado antes, porque me haces ser diferente, y contigo, soy otra persona que jamás he sido, alguien mucho mejor. Alec –le miró a los ojos, fue una mirada llena de amor–, no he amado a nadie, en toda mi existencia, tanto como te he amado a ti.

–Yo… –el joven cazador de sombras no sabía qué responderle, aquellas palabras de amor le habían dejado desarmado– sé que no cuenta, porque yo sólo tengo diecinueve años y ninguna experiencia en el amor pero… tampoco he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti.

Magnus le sonrió.

–Claro que cuenta, Alec –sabía que le gustaba mucho más que lo llamara así–. Todo lo que pienses y sientas por mí es lo que a mí me cuenta. No me importa si has estado con cien personas antes o ninguna, lo único que me importa es que tú y yo, aquí y ahora, nos amamos profundamente.

Alec, después de escucharle, se apretó contra él para besarle. Presidente Miau huyó antes de ser estrujado por los dos otra vez.

–Gato listo. Alec, parece que tenías a Presidente Miau posicionado en un lugar estratégico para no mostrar algo… –Magnus sonreía, mirando la entrepierna de Alec.

–Yo… –Alec, todo rojo, no sabía qué responderle.

–Tranquilo, dentro de nada vas a estar libre de esa presión que debe de estar matándote.

Y dicho esto, Magnus volvió a besarle, poniendo esta vez sus manos en el cierre del vaquero para poder quitárselo.

* * *

–Detenga el taxi.

Isabelle y Simon salieron del taxi en cuanto ella pagó la carrera al taxista.

–Oye Izzy, ¿y cómo vamos a entrar en el piso de Magnus? ¿Vamos a asaltarlo? Porque no creo que le haga mucha gracia que le rompamos una ventana o…

Simon se calló en cuanto Isabelle le mostró una llave.

–¿Tienes su llave? ¿Cómo tienes su llave?

–No sé si debería decírtelo… –Isabelle se hizo la interesante durante diez segundos pero luego no se pudo resistir a contarlo–. Alec tiene llave, así que un día se la cogí y la llevé a hacer una copia… para mí.

–¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

En ese momento, llegaron frente a la puerta del piso del brujo.

–De verdad Simon, a veces eres tonto –notando que aquello, dicho así, podía sonar mal, añadió: – pero eres mi tonto preferido.

Lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó mientras entraban por la puerta.

* * *

Después de charlar durante un rato en el Instituto, Clary dijo que se tenía que marchar. Jace se fue a acompañarla, dejando solos a los invitados.

–Nada de orgías, que no tardaré en volver. Y ya sabéis, no abráis a desconocidos, y mucho menos sin son demonios feos. Si queréis comer cualquier cosa, tenéis la nevera de la cocina. ¿Sabéis cómo funciona, no? Y si queréis conservar la cabeza, no destrocéis ni ensuciéis ningún mueble, de lo contrario Maryse Lightwood tomará represalias en el asunto. Y os aviso que no le importará que debáis volver al pasado para que no se produzcan desbarajustes temporales a la hora de castigaros si os cargáis una de sus alfombras. Por lo demás, disfrutad –fueron las advertencias de Jace.

Los tres decidieron quedarse en el salón al que Isabelle les había llevado cuando habían llegado allí.

–¿Cuánto creéis que durará esta situación? –preguntó Tessa.

–No lo sé, pero tampoco se está tan mal aquí.

–Will, estamos rompiendo las leyes naturales. Si nosotros permanecemos mucho tiempo aquí, significa que no estaremos allí. Podríamos cambiar el ritmo de las cosas… –Jem, a diferencia de Will, sí que parecía muy preocupado.

–¿Y qué pasaría?

–Espero que no podamos comprobarlo.

–Todo esto es mi culpa.

–No, Tessa… –intentó decir Jem. Lamentó haber mostrado su preocupación, sabía que Tessa se preocuparía todavía más.

–Sí que lo es. No debería haber probado a hacer un portal por el que pasaseis si es que no tenía por seguro que funcionaría.

–Lo que yo me sigo preguntando es cómo hiciste un portal tan poderoso. Debe ser algo muy complicado, ¿no? –se preguntó más para sí que para ellos Jem.

–Quizás sea que Tessa sólo sabe hacer brujerías paranormales, de las que ningún brujo normal sabe hacer. Podrías probar a volver a hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Qué perderíamos?

–Will, imagínate que caemos en el 2050, o en el siglo XV. ¿Qué haríamos entonces? Volver a buscar a los cazadores de sombras del lugar, contarles lo ocurrido…

–Ugh no, nada de siglo XV. Ropa fea que no realza mis virtudes.

–Deberíamos esperar a que Magnus nos ayude –apuntó Tessa.

–Pero Tessa, Magnus no quiere vernos –le recordó Will.

–Alec lo convencerá.

–Parece que te has hecho muy amiga de ese Lightwood.

–Él es muy agradable –Tessa agachó el rostro para que no se viera su expresión.

–¿Sabes lo que es realmente agradable? Ver tus piernas desnudas, Tessa.

Tessa enrojeció violentamente y se levantó del sillón.

–¿Es que he dicho algo malo? –preguntó inocentemente, al tener la mirada de Jem reprochándole.

–Me voy a la cama.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció Jem.

–No es necesario, conozco el camino.

Tessa se marchó y Jem se giró hacia su parabatai.

–¿Es que nunca puedes ser cortés con ella? Es mi prometida, Will. Es importante para mí.

Will no dijo nada.

–Pero claro, tu persona es mucho más importante que cualquier otra. No puedes ni siquiera respetar la elección amorosa de tu parabatai.

–Jem, yo… –Will se intentó excusar.

–No digas nada. Estoy cansado, necesito descansar. Hasta mañana.

Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta del salón dejando a Will solo.

* * *

Tras cerrar la puerta, Isabelle y Simon se quitaron las chaquetas en un instante y las dejaron sobre una butaca que había en la entrada.

–¿No iremos al cuarto de Magnus, no? –preguntó con miedo Simon.

–Por el Ángel, no. ¿Qué te parece ese sofá rojo? Parece muy cómodo… –el tono de Isabelle era irresistiblemente sugerente.

Simon caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él. Se quitó los zapatos.

–No te olvides de quitarte los calcetines. No los soporto cuando…

–Tranquila, lo sé, Izzy –Simon se los sacó y los dejó dentro de los zapatos.

Isabelle se quitó las botas y se acercó al sofá. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Simon y él le acarició los costados, uno de ellos era el que estaba semi descubierto por las aberturas del vestido, e Isabelle se estremeció ligeramente ante el tacto gélido del vampiro. Después, Simon pasó a besarle por el cuello, mordiéndole muy ligeramente, haciendo retorcerse de placer a la cazadora de sombras.

–Aprendes rápido, Luke Scryscaper.

–Skywalker –susurró el joven contra el níveo cuello de su acompañante–. Tengo una buena maestra.

Isabelle sonrió complacida.

–Pues espérate a la lección de esta noche…

* * *

Cubiertos de sudor y acoplados el uno en el otro, Alec y Magnus gemían de placer.

–Alexander… –murmuró Magnus, acariciándole el pecho.

Alec, al parecerle oír algo extraño, se quedó parado.

–¡Alexander! ¿Es que quieres matarme? Continúa… –Magnus le tomó de la barbilla para acercar su rostro y captar su atención.

–Me ha parecido oír algo…

–Será Presidente Miau, que se habrá traído compañía. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir?

–Está bien –Alec miró amorosamente a su pareja y continuó haciéndole el amor.

* * *

Isabelle le estaba bajando los pantalones a Simon.

–Por favor no te burles, Izzy.

–¿Y por qué debería burlarme?

Una vez quitados, quedaron a la vista unos calzoncillos de Batman.

–Supongo que te referirías a esto.

–No creía que hoy fuéramos a… hacer nada y por eso no había pensado en vestirme decentemente.

Isabelle sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–¿Y de qué se supone que son tus calzoncillos?

–Es Batman –Simon continuó hablando, pues sabía que Izzy no tenía ni idea de a quién se refería–. Es un superhéroe de cómic. Aunque en realidad, no tiene superpoderes. Es un empresario multimillonario que, tras morir sus padres, se dedica a combatir la violencia en su ciudad, Gotham City.

–Uhm… –Isabelle asintió.

–Sé que es un tema que te aburre, pero me has preguntado, y yo he resumido todo lo posible.

–No pasa nada, está bien. Tú puedes contarme historias que fascinan a los mundanos mientras me acompañas de tiendas. Por ejemplo, mañana.

–No lo entiendo, ¿por qué quieres que vaya? Si no tengo ni idea de moda.

–Porque me puedes llevar las bolsas, porque si estoy dentro del probador y me gusta algo que he cogido pero lo quiero de otra talla o color, puedo decirte: ve y cógemelo de una talla menos en morado, y yo puedo ir probándome otras cosas. Y porque seré la envidia de todas las chicas que no pueden ir acompañadas de un chico tan sexy como tú.

–¿Soy sexy? –preguntó Simon asombrado.

–Incluso con calzoncillos de Catman.

–Batman –dijo Simon con un tono entre divertido y molesto por tal error–. Y por casualidad, ¿no lo dirás para que acepte a acompañarte?

–En absoluto. Sé que aceptarás de todos modos –le respondió una Isabelle muy segura de sus palabras–. Te digo que eres sexy porque lo eres.

Isabelle se inclinó hacia él, le apartó el flequillo del rostro y le besó tiernamente sobre la marca de Caín de su frente.

–También podríamos buscarte algo de ropa para ti.

Simon puso cara de disgusto.

–Un chico sexy necesita ropa sexy a su altura…

–Vale, esto si que lo estás diciendo para convencerme.

–Esto sí –admitió Isabelle. Volvió a inclinarse hacia él y puso sus labios a la altura de su oído derecho–. Y también podríamos hacer el amor en el probador.

–Aunque también, en vez de hacer algo tan escandaloso, podríamos dejar la charla para mañana y hacer el amor ahora.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo vayamos a hacer ahora?

Se sonrieron. Simon puso una mano en la espalda desnuda de Isabelle y la atrajo hacia él.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.  
Este capítulo es más cortito, y quizás debería haber ido dentro del anterior, pero para mí se me hacía demasiado largo, así que blablablá lo acorté para añadir ahora dos escenas de lo que pasa en la primera noche para Tessa, Will y Jem en el siglo XXI._**

* * *

–Magnus –Alec estaba acostado al lado de Magnus, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del mago–. ¿Magnus? –preguntó al no obtener respuesta y levantó su rostro para mirarle.

Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados.

–¿Estás…?

–No lo estoy, Alexander.

–¿Entonces por qué no me respondes?

–Porque sé lo que me vas a decir, lo he notado por tu voz, más inocente de lo habitual, y no me apetece hablar del tema ahora.

–Vale. Pero lo tienes en cuenta, ¿no?

–¡Claro que lo tengo en cuenta! Sé que tengo que hacer algo, aunque no sé qué debo hacer ni cómo, para llevarles de vuelta a su maldita época.

–Siéntate en la cama, Magnus.

–¿Por qué quieres que me siente?

–Hazlo. Siéntate –le ordenó con tono dulce.

El brujo le obedeció. Alec se colocó detrás de él, sentado con las piernas plegadas. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del brujo y comenzó a masajearle.

Magnus reaccionó al instante produciendo un sonido similar al ronroneo de un gato.

–Ves como no debías desconfiar de mí… –le susurró al oído dulcemente, y le dio un beso en el cuello.

–Jamás desconfío de ti. Pero desconocía que sabías hacer masajes.

Alec fue bajando las manos para pasar a masajear la zona baja de la espalda.

–Me compré un libro hace poco. Pensé que te gustaría que te hiciera un masaje después de un día duro de trabajo.

–Uhm… ya te he dicho que te amo, ¿cierto?

Alec asintió, aunque Magnus no podía verle.

–Yo también sé hacer masajes. Debería darte uno de vez en cuando, no sé por qué nunca se me había ocurrido. Siempre estás tan tenso…

Alec pellizcó ligeramente la piel de los costados. Se escuchó un agudo gemido de placer.

Magnus se quedó rígido.

–Magnus, ¿has sido tú?

–¿Qué sentidos de nefilim tienes? Ese sonido no ha venido de aquí. Además, no soy capaz de soltar un gritito tan agudo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Alec dijo:

–Ya sabía que no era tuyo pero, es que si no es tuyo, ¿de quién es?

Magnus se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y se quedó quieto en el umbral.

–¿Qué sucede? –Alec se puso detrás de él, pero no era capaz de ver nada.

El brujo cerró la puerta.

–Sucia nefilim, cómo se atreve en mi casa… –murmuró.

–¿Qué pasa?

Magnus se giró hacia el joven cazador de sombras.

–Tenías razón antes. Aquí hay alguien más.

–¿Quién?

–Tu hermana.

–¿Izzy? ¿Aquí? ¿Y por qué? Ha gritado, ¿le ocurre algo? –Alec, preocupado, fue hacia la puerta pero Magnus le cogió por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia él.

–Créeme, no quieres verla así.

–¿Por qué? –Alec estaba aterrorizado. Magnus sonrió, le parecía tan adorable lo mucho que Alec se preocupaba por los suyos.

–A no ser que desees ver cómo Sheldon le hace un cunnilingus a tu hermana, creo que no deberías abrir la puerta.

Alec se quedó blanco, paralizado.

–Me pregunto cómo debería pillarles… –una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del Gran brujo de Brooklyn.

–No Magnus, no lo hagas.

–¿Por qué? ¡Están montándoselo en mi sofá! En mi preciosísimo sofá de terciopelo rojo. Me encantaba ese sofá –hizo un mohín.

–No les digas ni les hagas nada –el tono de Alec era muy pausado y calmado–. Vamos a descansar –dicho esto, volvió a la cama, donde se acostó y se tapó con la sábana.

–¿Sabes? Eso no es muy de hermano mayor. Los hermanos mayores se pondrían hechos una furia al saber que alguien se lo está montando con su hermana, y más aún si es tan joven como Isabelle.

–Izzy ha estado con muchos chicos, no es como si fuera una niñita inocente. Además, me gusta Simon.

Magnus estaba perplejo.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–No en ese sentido. No para mí. Me gusta para Isabelle. La adora, la respeta, la trata bien… Y ella está feliz con él, que es lo importante.

–Y le hace gozar en el sofá de mi novio, te ha faltado eso.

–¡Magnus!

–Pues es la verdad.

–Pero… no tienen ningún sitio donde estar solos. Ninguno tiene casa propia. No tienen tanta suerte como nosotros.

Magnus pensó en aquello. Era cierto. Si no fuera porque él tenía un piso propio, con un Alec tan tímido, su relación no habría llegado jamás hasta el punto en el que estaba. Pero esa era su relación, no la de Simon e Isabelle.

–Existe un lugar, Alexander. Se llama hotel.

–Venga, déjales por hoy. No creo que se atrevieran a venir si supieran que estás aquí.

–Ah, genial. ¿Entonces vendrán cada vez que yo esté fuera? Mi casa no es un motel, Alexander.

–Venga, ya se lo dejas claro otro día. Ahora ven a la cama –Alec abrió sus brazos para recibirle.

Magnus aceptó silenciosamente. _Por esta vez, pasa; pensó._ Se tumbó en la cama y Alec le abrazó por la cintura.

–¿Y cómo han entrado?

–Izzy me robó tu llave el otro día, creo que piensa que soy tonto y que puede engañarme. Supongo que se hizo una copia.

–Ah, genial. Además de escandalosa, ladrona.

–Vamos Magnus, olvídalo y sigo dándote el masaje.

Se enderezó y sentó inmediatamente. Alec sonrió; se sentó detrás de él y continuó dándole el masaje que se había quedado a medias.

* * *

–Sabía que estarías aquí.

Tessa se giró inmediatamente, aunque sabía perfectamente quién se encontraba detrás de ella. Sólo una voz hacía que su corazón latiese de aquella manera, que su cuerpo se estremeciese de aquella manera. Y lo peor de todo no era sentir aquello, sino sentirlo al escuchar a alguien que no era su prometido. Al parabatai de su prometido, concretamente.

–Ya me iba –ella cerró de un golpe el libro e hizo ademán de irse. Pero Will estaba contra la puerta cerrada, impidiéndole hacerlo.

–No era mi intención importunarte, Tess.

–Oh, por supuesto que ésa era tu intención –Tessa se giró para intentar ocultar su expresión facial–. Parece que siempre es ésa tu intención.

–No… te equivocas –hizo una pausa larga–. ¿Qué libro es ese?

Tessa se lo mostró.

–No me suena.

–Claro que no. El autor nació después de nuestra época.

–Tessa –Will se acercó a ella–, no tenemos por qué estar así el uno con el otro.

Ella giró su rostro y se encontró con los ojos suplicantes del joven cazador de sombras.

–Quiero decir, ya sabes que yo te quiero… Entonces no veo la razón por la que debemos llevarnos mal. ¿Es que te resulto molesto? ¿Me detestas acaso?

Tessa respiró profundamente. Después, se giró y caminó hasta la ventana.

–Así es.

No pudo saber qué expresión tenía Will. Y continuó hablando.

–… Me molesta estar en la misma habitación que tú y no poder quitar los ojos en ti. Detesto no parar de pensar en ti incluso cuando Jem está a mi lado, hablándome. Y me siento mal, profundamente mal. No me merezco a alguien como Jem, eso es algo que siempre he sabido. Y todo lo que me pasa en relación a ti… hace que me odie internamente.

–Yo podría hacer algo…

–¡No puedes, Will! –exclamó Tessa, girándose–. Esto es como con la maldición que creías tener. Aunque pienses que puedes conseguir cambiar los sentimientos de las personas con tus actos, no puedes. No puedes hacer nada, la única cosa que podrías hacer para que dejase de sentir lo que siento por ti, para que dejase de amarte… sería que matases a Jem, a Charlotte o a Henry, y no creo que eso se encuentre ni entre tus deseos ni tus planes. Es la única cosa que se me ocurre que serviría para que un sentimiento tan arraigado en mi corazón desapareciera, aunque habría que hablar de extirpación, en realidad.

Will la miraba incrédulo, sin dejar de escuchar dentro de su cabeza ese _dejase de amarte_ que acababa de decir Tessa. Ella nunca le había dicho que le amaba, hasta aquel momento. Tessa continuó hablando:

–Lo he pensado tantas y tantas veces, cómo se podría acabar con esta situación…

–Te lo he dicho. Puedo hacer algo.

–¿Qué?

–Podría marcharme, desaparecer para siempre.

–Sabes que ésa sería la peor de las opciones. Eres el parabatai de Jem, y tu desaparición lo mataría.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, Will volvió a hablar.

–Entonces seguimos igual de perdidos –concluyó.

Tessa asintió.

–Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer –dijo Will mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces… –comenzó a decir, pero ya había llegado a la altura de Tessa y detuvo su discurso.

Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Tessa, para acercarla a él.

–No te sientas mal, Tess. Como dijo el gran Dickens, _"No está en mi naturaleza ocultar nada. No puedo cerrar mis labios cuando he abierto mi corazón."_

No había ningún espacio de separación entre ellos. Will seguía teniendo su brazo derecho en la espalda de Tessa, manteniéndole pegada a él. Su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el de ella, para estar nariz contra nariz.

–Que Jem nos perdone –murmuró Tessa, y su aliento chocó contra la boca de Will, que se abrió para besarle.

Todos los besos que había compartido con Will le hervían la sangre, le provocaban un frenesí que Tessa siempre supo que no era apropiado. No para una joven soltera, y probablemente ni siquiera para una mujer casada. Siempre sabía que, contra todos sus deseos, debía cortar aquellos contactos tan íntimos con él tan pronto como le fuera posible. Pero esa noche, quizás porque estaban en el Nueva York del siglo XXI, porque era más racional pensar que aquello era un sueño en lugar de algo real, se dejó llevar.

Will adoró el hecho de que Tessa no fuera vestida con las abultadas prendas de su época, con las que siempre sentía que estaba a un metro de distancia de ella. Se dijo, se prometió a sí mismo, que sólo se permitiría a sí mismo besarla así esa noche. Si estaban en un tiempo futuro, ¿en realidad era como que no había pasado, no? Entonces no había culpa que les debiera impedir actuar como siempre había deseado y ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños había sucedido.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos. No os imagináis la ilusión que me hace recibirlos. Sois mi fuente de inspiración, además de los perfectos personajes creados por nuestra querida Cassie, por supuesto.  
**__**Ave atque vale!**__**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa. Espero que os guste el capítulo:_**

* * *

Magnus, contra sus verdaderos deseos, se separó del abrazo de Alec y se levantó de la cama. Se puso su bata de seda china favorita, se la ajustó a la cintura y salió de la habitación. Como se temía, en su salón seguían estando Isabelle y Simon. El vampiro tenía abrazada a Isabelle, que estaba enrollada en una manta –concretamente, la mantita con gatitos en la que Magnus se envolvía cuando se ponía a leer los días de lluvia. La verdad, viéndolos así, resultaban la mar de monos. Pero dándoles un segundo vistazo, ¡estaban en su casa sin su consentimiento! Al menos habían tenido la decencia de no meter la nariz su habitación.

Presidente Miau se acercó a él meneando su pequeña colita. Para ser tan temprano, tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos.

–Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –asintió Magnus, que se agachó para cogerle entre sus manos.

El gato se acomodó en su regazo.

–¿Qué crees que debería hacer con ellos? Podría transportarlos al medio del Central Park, podría hacerles una foto y enviársela a Robert Lightwood... –se le ocurrían decenas de ideas traviesas. Pero luego pensó en Alec. Así que se acercó a ellos, cogió el látigo y las armas de Isabelle y las puso a una distancia prudente (sabía que si la despertaba de sopetón, las cogería y las usaría sin pararse a mirar a quién tenía delante. Desgraciadamente, lo había comprobado una vez que le había querido dar una sorpresa a Alec; la sorpresa resultó un corte en el brazo que Alec se pasó la tarde besando. _Bueno… en realidad no fue tan malo_, se dijo a sí mismo). Se sentó en la mesilla baja que había delante de ellos y empezó a toser sonoramente.

No hubo respuesta. No se movieron lo más mínimo. _¡Menudos instintos de mierda que tienen!_, pensó, pero se calló sus pensamientos. Una nueva idea le había venido a la mente.

Chasqueó los dedos para que su mantita desapareciera de allí (con lo que se pudo ver que estaban completamente desnudos los dos) y fuera a parar a otro sofá, adonde fue Presidente Miau a refugiarse presintiendo las aviesas intenciones de su querido amo. Y después, chasqueó otra vez los dedos para que varios litros de agua bien fría cayeran sobre ellos de sopetón.

–¡Por el Ángel! –exclamó Isabelle– ¿Qué diablos…? –preguntó mientras pegaba un grito, instintivamente buscó su látigo y, finalmente, descubrió a Magnus delante de ella– Magnus… –murmuró, paralizada.

Simon también había reaccionado rápidamente, y se había percatado de Magnus antes que Isabelle, que de lo primero que se había preocupado había sido del paradero de sus armas. Se notaba que cada célula de su cuerpo supuraba miedo.

–Me alegro de haberme tomado la molestia de apartarte las armas, preciosa –dijo Magnus con la voz calmada que tenía de costumbre, y con una sonrisa torcida– de lo contrario me habrías rebanado, como mínimo, el brazo.

–¿N… no… e-estabas d-de viaje? –balbuceó la joven.

Magnus estalló en una sonora carcajada.

–Isabelle Lightwood balbuceando. Sí que debes tenerme miedo… –murmuró– ¡Pero no lo tuviste cuando te metiste en mi casa, repito, MI CASA, CASA DE MI ÚNICA Y MARAVILLOSA PERSONA, PARA **FORNICAR COMO UNA POSESA CON EL VAMPIRO DIURNO!** –a cada palabra que dijo, fue aumentando más el volumen y la intensidad de su voz.

–Yo… –empezó a decir ella.

–Se lo propuse yo –Simon se acercó más a Magnus, para intentar demostrar que no tenía miedo–. Alec dijo que estabas de viaje… así que le propuse que viniésemos.

–Buen intento, querido Shane. Pero Alec, quien por cierto estaba ahí conmigo –señaló a su habitación– escuchando a su hermana gemir, me dijo que tú –señaló a la cazadora de sombras– le habías robado la llave de mi apartamento para hacerte una copia de ella. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme: ¿para qué querías una llave de mi casa cuando sabes que, a la hora que sea, te abriré la puerta? La respuesta está clara: porque querías venir aquí cuando yo no estuviera… y sólo se me ocurre un uso para mi piso que a ti, mi querida Isabelle, te pudiera interesar… ¡Y es lo que estabais haciendo anoche, en mi precioso y querido sofá, y haciendo que Presidente Miau lo presenciara todo!

–Magnus –Isabelle recuperó un poco la compostura, medio minuto después de que él terminara de hablar–. Dinos qué quieres que hagamos para conseguir tu perdón.

–¿Mi perdón? Tengo más de 800 años, y me conozco muy bien a mí mismo. Sé que este tipo de cosas, desgraciadamente, no las consigo olvidar. Pero… podría convertirte de nuevo en rata y a ti en una gata hambrienta… ¿qué os parece? –preguntó con sonrisa y mirada maléfica.

–¡No! No vuelvas a hacer pasar a Simon por eso –Isabelle se puso delante del vampiro, que casi temblaba de puro terror–. Ésta es mi culpa, así que…

–Qué tierno, es bonito ver que a veces eres capaz de demostrar ante otros lo mucho que le quieres, que es comparable a lo mucho que lo quieres ocultar.

La cara de Isabelle se enrojeció, pero no por vergüenza, como haría Alec, sino de furia.

–Muy bien, tranquila, Izzy… ¿qué tal si…?

–¿Qué tal si les perdonas y volvemos a la normalidad? –preguntó Alec, que acababa de salir por la puerta de la habitación del brujo. Magnus se giró a verle, llevaba una de sus batas. La azul. La que le había regalado porque le quedaba perfecta. Sonrió y se le fue todo el mal humor acumulado. – ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Izzy, Simon, estáis desnudos! –exclamó y giró la cabeza al instante.

Sin duda, Simon e Isabelle habían estado tan preocupados que ese hecho se les había olvidado por completo.

Magnus se echó a reír. Miró a Alec, que sólo le miraba a él a los ojos, y supo que debía perdonarles porque aquellos ojos azules se lo pedían.

–¡Muy bien, ya les dejo en paz! Pero debes reconocer que les debía asustar un poco para que no lo volvieran a hacer. ¿O no te hicieron eso tus padres cuando abriste por primera vez alguna de las puertas que llevan a lugares peligrosos del Instituto, Alexander?

Alec iba a responder, pero se le adelantó Isabelle.

–Magnus, es Alec. Él nunca abrió ninguna de esas puertas. Nunca desobedecía a nuestros padres, de hecho. Sólo supo qué se escondía detrás de ellas cuando nos sacaba a rastras de allí a mí y a Jace o nos salvaba de los peligros que contenían.

Magnus se acercó a Alec y le acarició el rostro.

–Mi querido Angelito. ¿Entonces sólo has sido malo estando conmigo?

Isabelle soltó una carcajada, y Alec, cómo no, enrojeció. Se metió de nuevo en la habitación. Magnus hizo lo mismo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, soltó:

–Jamás me habría imaginado que pudieras tenerla tan grande, Sidney. Como con la moda, al fin y al cabo, siempre haces buenas elecciones, Isabelle.

* * *

A Will le había resultado imposible dormir. En realidad, no lo había intentado de verdad. Tener a Tessa en su regazo durante una noche completa era algo de lo que no podía perderse ni un segundo. Ella tenía las manos sobre su pecho desnudo, una a la altura del corazón y otra sobre los pectorales, y su respiración chocaba contra el cuello del joven. Él, por su parte, tenía las manos rodeándole la espalda, y le resultaba imposible evitar ir acariciando esta zona de arriba abajo.

Estaban acostados sobre la mullida alfombra de la biblioteca, y los rayos matutinos empezaban a cubrir sus cuerpos semi desnudos.

Y como todas las cosas buenas se acaban, Tessa acabó despertándose. Se sobresaltó al sentir su cuerpo pegado a otro. Abrió sus grandes ojos grises que se encontraron instantáneamente con los de Will.

–Oh, Dios mío, Will, ¿qué hemos hecho?

El cazador de sombras aflojó sus manos de la espalda de la chica, notando que ésta se quería apartar de él. En cuanto pudo, se levantó y empezó a revolotear por la habitación.

–¿Qué haces, Tess? –preguntó Will, que seguía tumbado en la alfombra. Tenía la firme convicción de que si se movía de su posición, la noche anterior se desvanecería.

–¡Busco nuestra ropa! –exclamó y le tiró a los pocos segundos la camisa– ¡Vístete, rápido!

Ella, de espaldas a él, se puso el vestido y empezó a abotonárselo. Will, finalmente, se decidió a levantarse. Lo hizo para pasarle los brazos por el vientre y atraerla hacia él.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa, Tessa?

–¡Will! –Tessa le apartó las manos– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Este ha sido un total y completo error! –ella continuó vistiéndose y, una vez su vestido estaba más o menos decente, se giró y le miró– Will, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó al notar la mirada desolada de él.

–¿Es que no lo has disfrutado? ¿Acaso te has pasado toda la noche besándome, riéndote conmigo, dejándote acariciar sin querer hacerlo? ¿Me has estado mintiendo todo el tiempo?

Tessa, que acababa de localizar el zapato que le faltaba, se lo calzó y miró al chico.

–Will, te amo. Pero eso no cambia nada. Esto ha sido un error, y lo sabes. Lo siento.

Y después, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se marchó a toda prisa.

Para aumentar todavía más su sentimiento de culpabilidad, al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación que le habían asignado, escuchó el violín de Jem. Era una dulce melodía, de esas que Tessa se imaginaba que sonarían en el Paraíso, si es que éste existía. _Desde luego, no es para chicas como yo_, se dijo a sí misma.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación, la música cesó. Tessa se imaginó que Jem la había oído, pensando que lo que hacía era salir de la habitación y no entrar, así que la dejó cerrada de nuevo. En ese instante, la puerta de Jem se abrió.

Estaba tan hermoso como sólo Jem podía estarlo. Parecía una criatura celestial con esos ojos plateados que emanaban felicidad y paz. Llevaba todavía el violín en la mano.

–Buenos días Tessa –dijo con una sonrisa–. ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella asintió.

–¿Y tú?

–También. Lamento asaltarte de este modo, pero llevaba rato esperando a que abrieras la puerta. Quería hablar contigo.

–Oh… de acuerdo.

–Anoche fuiste a la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, el cuerpo de Tessa se tensó. No pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

–Lo suponía. Justo después de marcharte del salón, yo también lo hice. Toqué a tu puerta y no me contestaste. Quería disculparme.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Tessa, que no veía un mundo posible en el que Jem tuviera que disculparse por algo.

–Por Will, por lo que te dijo anoche –respondió Jem, y al principio Tessa no sabía a qué se refería. Cuando pensaba en Will la noche anterior… sólo pensaba en las caricias, besos y palabras tiernas que habían compartido–. Su comentario sobre tu atuendo fue inapropiado, pero no fui capaz de reprenderle cuando estabas delante porque es mi parabatai. Lo siento tanto, Tessa. El deber de un esposo es defender a su esposa a capa y espada, y no pude hacerlo al tratarse de Will –hizo una pequeña pausa–. Pero le dejé claro que no debe ser rudo contigo. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir y, si lo hace, asumo todas las culpas.

–Jem… no pasa nada. Sé que Will es así. Yo… no debí marcharme así de golpe, fue una falta de educación. Pero estaba crispada por el portal que salió mal.

–Supongo que todos estábamos de mal humor por eso –respondió él, con una flamante sonrisa.

–No mientas, Jem, tú no puedes estar de mal humor –respondió ella, regalándole una bella sonrisa en respuesta.

–Puede ser –se encogió ligeramente de hombros–. ¿Adónde ibas?

_A mi habitación, porque he pasado la noche entera en los brazos de tu parabatai_, pensó la Tessa culpable.

–Buscaba a Isabelle, necesito un cepillo para arreglarme el cabello.

–Puedo ayudarte a buscarla. Espera un segundo, voy a dejar mi violín.

Al poco rato, Jem volvió a salir de la habitación, ya sin el violín en la mano pero con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Le ofreció su brazo a Tessa, que instintivamente lo cogió.

* * *

–¡Herondale! –exclamó Jace en cuanto entró en la biblioteca– Te estaba buscando. He pensado, ¿dónde estará ese flojucho afeminado? Y me he dicho, seguro que en la biblioteca, el lugar de los flojuchos.

–¿Flojucho? ¿Afeminado? ¡Te vas a enterar, pseudo Herondale! –Will se levantó de un respingo del sofá en el que estaba leyendo y depositó el libro sobre el asiento.

Jace mostró una sonrisa torcida.

–¿Qué te parece si resolvemos nuestras desavenencias en la sala de entrenamientos?

–Está bien, princesita rubia. Guíame hasta ella –dijo caminando hasta él.

–¿Princesita? ¿Cómo te atreves?

–Me pregunto quién sería el Herondale que tendría como descendencia a seres como tú con ojos amarillos. Dan grima –dijo con cara de fingido asco–. Seguro que sería aficionado al opio.

–Anda, ahorra energías para la batalla, que las vas a necesitar.

* * *

–Podrías haber dejado una señal, como un pañuelo blanco, ¿sabes? Para señalar que Magnus había vuelto a su loft –dijo refunfuñando Isabelle mientras subían en el ascensor del Instituto.

–¿Tengo que enumerarte todas las razones que demuestran que no ha sido mi culpa? –le respondió su hermano– Además, os he salvado de una buena.

–Eso es cierto. Tu novio da mucho miedo a veces.

Salieron del ascensor y comenzaron a caminar por uno de los largos pasillos del Instituto. Y fue en aquel pasillo donde se encontraron con Jem y Tessa.

–Buenos días Isabelle, buenos días Alec –dijeron a la vez agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

–Para algunos serán buenos. Pero no si has sido humillada por el novio de tu hermano y éste te ha visto –respondió Isabelle con una mueca de enfado, y se marchó a paso rápido.

–¿Magnus la ha humillado? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Tessa, preocupada.

–Ehm… –Alec se revolvió ligeramente el cabello– Creo que mi hermana me mataría si os lo contara. Pero el caso es que ella y Simon hicieron ayer algo que enfureció mucho a Magnus, y él les ha querido castigar.

–¿Y lo ha hecho? –Tessa parecía asustada.

–No, le he dicho que parase. Lo que ha parecido molestarle a Isabelle. Es muy orgullosa –respondió encogiéndose de hombros–. Por cierto, Tessa, tengo que comentarte algo. Magnus está dispuesto a ayudaros, pero será mañana por la tarde, siempre y cuando vayas sola a su casa. Yo te acompañaré, claro. ¿Aceptas?

–Por supuesto. Dale las gracias a tu… –Tessa enrojeció ligeramente– a Magnus.

–Pero Tessa, Will y yo deberíamos acompañarte –observó Jem.

–¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es mi culpa, y tiene que ver con la magia. No estaré en peligro, es de Magnus de quien estamos hablando… no necesitáis acompañarme.

–Lo sé, pero me sentiría más seguro yendo contigo. Alec –Jem apartó la vista de Tessa y miró al joven de ojos azules–, ¿crees que habría alguna posibilidad de poder acompañar a Tessa?

–Lo siento, Jem. Si Magnus ha dicho que venga sola, es porque precisamente os está evitando. Oh, no sé si debería haber dicho eso –musitó, a la vez que enrojecía ligeramente–. Lo siento.

–No pasa nada, en el mundo debería haber más gente sincera como tú –le respondió Jem, sin perder la sonrisa–. Será difícil impedir que Will vaya. A todo esto, Tessa, ¿sabes dónde está?

Tessa se sobresaltó ligeramente, y miró hacia el suelo. Alec se percató de la reacción.

–No sé, quizás en la biblioteca…

–Espero que tengas razón y no se haya pasado la noche en burdeles –dijo Jem, dando media vuelta–. Alec, ¿nos acompañas?

–Yo también tengo que ir a encontrar a mi parabatai. Seguro que está en la sala de armas. Quizás esté Will allí.

–Yo… voy a buscar a Isabelle, necesito su ayuda –dijo Tessa, que no quería reencontrarse con Will en aquel momento.

–Supongo que estará en su habitación. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Tessa asintió y se despidió de ellos.

* * *

–¡Ya te he dicho que nunca me pillarías! –exclamó divertido Jace, que estaba balanceándose en una de las barras que colgaban del techo.

–¡Sanguijuela rubia! ¡Baja de ahí y lucha como un hombre! –Will se giró para coger una de las armas que había salido disparada durante de la batalla– O si no, te lanzaré objetos punzantes hasta que bajes. Te aviso que la puntería es mi punto fuerte.

Jace, sin responderle, volvió a balancearse, calculando en qué momento se debía lanzar para echarse encima de Will. En el momento justo, se lanzó y Will no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, acabando debajo de Jace.

–Hola, tatarabuelito –le dijo Jace con tono burlón, guiñándole un ojo–. No tienes que fingir ser mejor que yo. Venga, te propongo parar antes de que salgas herido. Al fin y al cabo, me enseñaron que debía respetar a mis mayores.

–¡Jamás dejaré una pelea a medias! Ahora, apártate de mí –dijo, y con toda su fuerza, logró escapar de él–. Venga, ahora toca la pelea justa. Nada de ir corriendo detrás de ti mientras haces volantines.

–Está bien, está claro que la agilidad no es lo tuyo, tatarabuelito –le sonrió–. ¿Has dicho que eras bueno en puntería, no? ¿Qué tal si me pongo en aquella diana, quieto, y tú me lanzas un cuchillo? Yo, en un primer momento puedo estar quieto, pero una vez hayas lanzado el cuchillo, podré moverme. Tienes un único cuchillo.

–Acepto –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Genial –Jace corrió hasta la diana, y se puso delante de ésta.

–A la de tres –dijo Will, con el cuchillo en la mano y situándose en la marca– Uno –levantó el brazo con el cuchillo–. Dos…

La puerta de la sala de entrenamientos se abrió.

–¡Por el Ángel, Jace, ¿qué estás haciendo?! –exclamó Alec, todo preocupación.

–Está claro que la temeridad injustificada es un atributo de familia –observó Jem.

–Genial, deberías haber lanzado antes, gallinita inglesa –soltó Jace, con tono de fastidio–. Ahora la abuelita Alexandra no me va a dejar quedarme a solas contigo para darte tu merecido nunca más.

–¡SOY GALÉS, PARA QUE TE ENTERES! –le chilló Will, a la vez que Alec decía:

–¡JAMÁS ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ, Y MENOS DELANTE DE NADIE!

Jace estalló en carcajadas, y se puso una mano en el estómago para dramatizar aún más.

–Está claro que estáis todos loquitos por mi –dijo quitándose una lágrima de la risa de la mejilla.

Jem observaba la situación apoyado sobre una de las estanterías de armas, sonriendo. Fue el primero en percatarse de que la puerta se volvía a abrir y una pequeñita pelirroja pasaba a través de ésta.

–Buenos días, Clary –le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Hola Jem –le respondió ella, también risueña, y después miró hacia los otros tres–. ¿Qué les ha hecho Jace a Alec y a Will? Parecen realmente furiosos con él.

–Ha tomado a Will por inglés, y ha llamado Alexandra a Alec.

–Oh, vaya.

–¡Clary! –Jace corrió hasta ella– Qué lástima que hayas llegado tarde. Te has perdido algunas cosas muy divertidas –dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

–Desde luego, muy divertidas –bufó Alec.

–Venga, no te pongas refunfuñón. Sabes que eres mi parabatai preferido –Jace le guiñó un ojo a Alec. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Magnus? La gallinita inglesa ya empieza a convertirse en una verruga pegada a mi hermoso trasero.

–¡VUELVE A DECIRME ESO Y NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS! –Will se lanzó al cuello de Jace, y éste no hizo nada para detenerlo.

–Magnus tendrá una reunión mañana por la tarde en su casa con Tessa.

–¿Con Tessa? –Will aflojó sus manos– Bueno, pero tú y yo también iremos –dijo Will, mirando a Jem.

–Magnus quiere que vaya Tessa sola. Si no, no piensa cooperar –le explicó Alec.

–¡Menuda chorrada! Jem y yo iremos. Quien sabe si lo que Magnus quiere es aprovecharse del don de Tessa.

–Will, ¿crees que después de más de cien años de conocer a Tessa va a querer aprovecharse de su poder ahora? –le preguntó Jem.

–Quizás ahora le haya encontrado utilidad.

–Ey, parad el carro, ¿vale? ¿No os han dicho nunca que es de mala educación hablar de temas delante de gente que no sabe de lo que se habla? –comentó Jace, molesto.

–¿Cómo precisamente tú puedes estar hablando siempre de modales? –le preguntó Will, molesto de haber sido reprendido.

–¿Cuál es el poder de Tessa? –preguntó Clary, con sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes por la curiosidad.

Jem y Will se quedaron inmóviles. No se habían dado cuenta de lo imprudentes que habían sido al nombrar el poder de Tessa. Ahora no les quedaba otra opción que explicárselo.

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado? Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar, no es algo usual en mí, pero he tenido todos los exámenes y mi cabeza ha sido un auténtico caos. En cuanto los terminé quise ponerme a publicar, pero he pasado unos días sin ser capaz de continuar las historias. Pero tranquilos, ya tengo nuevas ideas y voy a actualizar bien prontito todo. Y también, por si os interesa, se está fraguando una nueva historia en mi cabeza, situada veinticinco años después a CdS.  
Y... a la pregunta de Mily Black Queen sobre el Yin Fen de Jem, pues bueno, como ellos tenían el viaje programado y como conté en el primer capítulo llevaban maletas... Jem lleva el Yin Fen allí.  
**__**Ave atque vale, queridos míos.**__**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

* * *

Tessa tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Isabelle.

–¿Isabelle? –preguntó contra la puerta de madera– Soy Tessa. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Ya estás moviendo tu culo victoriano adentro.

Tessa, que ya empezaba a conocer el carácter de Isabelle, se lo tomó como una broma, y por tanto entró.

Su habitación estaba mucho más desordenada que el día anterior. Había una gran cantidad de vestidos y ropa interior desperdigados por los muebles y el suelo. Ella estaba sentada frente al tocador. Se había quitado el maquillaje de la noche anterior y ahora llevaba uno más discreto. También se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un vestido un poco más _discreto y cómodo _pero, como era de Isabelle, era negro, ajustado, y con un pronunciado escote.

–¿Querías algo? –le preguntó sin girarse a mirarla, estaba peinándose a conciencia.

–Sí, ¿podrías prestarme un cepillo para el pelo? Es que no he encontrado en mi habitación…

–¡Claro! ¡Se me había olvidado que os di las habitaciones a las que les faltaban los juegos de aseo! ¡Qué despiste! Mi madre me enviaría a la ciudad silenciosa si se enterara…

Tessa la miró sorprendida y un tanto asustada.

–Tranquila, es broma. Eso… creo… –le guiñó un ojo– Venga, si quieres, te peino yo. Pero Tessa –hizo una pausa mientras la miraba–, llevas la misma ropa que ayer. Voy a buscarte algo…

–No hace falta, Isabelle.

–De verdad, seguro que tengo algo. Dame un minuto.

Isabelle se giró y se metió dentro de su vestidor.

–Y… ¿lo pasaste bien anoche? –preguntó Tessa, curiosa.

–Oh, desde luego. Lo malo ha sido la mañana. Es terrible que el novio de tu hermano que, supuestamente, estaba de viaje, te encuentre desnuda con tu novio en su salón. Y peor aún, que tu hermano lo presencie.

–Oh, vaya –dijo Tessa con los labios formando una O.

–Pero bueno, me he enfrentado a cosas peores –Isabelle salió del armario con un montón de ropas en las manos–. Veamos, seguro que tengo algo para ti. Supongo que los pantalones no serán algo de tu preferencia… ¿me equivoco?

–No, yo… prefiero los vestidos.

–Estupendo. El vestido es lo mejor para una figura tan bonita como la tuya. Aunque unos buenos pitillos… tampoco vienen mal de vez en cuando. Mira, ¿qué te parece este vestido? Los brazos son descubiertos, pero he pensado que te podrías poner esta chaqueta de cuero que es increíble y un pañuelo. ¿Qué te parece? El lila combina bien con tu piel, y no es muy corto…

–Está bien –dijo Tessa, asintiendo con la cabeza–. Pero una pregunta, ¿cómo has podido encontrar ese vestido tan pronto teniendo este, discúlpame por el atrevimiento, increíble desorden?

–Oh, no pasa nada –Isabelle hizo un aspaviento con la mano restándole importancia–. Soy desordenada, y especialmente con la ropa, lo sé. Y por eso lo he encontrado antes. He pensado en ropa que no me suelo poner ni suelo pensar en ella… por lo que estaba segura que estaría al fondo del armario –explicó con una sonrisa–. Venga, pruébatelo, que si no te gusta, te busco otra cosa.

Tessa se quitó el vestido e Isabelle le ayudó a ponerse el nuevo.

–Vaya, con lo calmadito que parecía tu novio… –dijo la cazadora de sombras con una risita.

Tessa enrojeció al ver a qué se refería. Tenía por el pecho y el cuello marcas de mordeduras y chupetones.

–Tranquila, puedo ayudar a cubrírtelo, y además te dejaré un pañuelo.

Isabelle la ayudó a terminar de vestirse y le cubrió, como había prometido, todas las marcas.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es… increíble. Eres buenísima.

–Oh, gracias –respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios–. Al fin y al cabo, tengo un novio vampiro, debo saber hacerlo. De lo contrario, mis hermanos habrían acabado con Simon hace ya un tiempo.

–¿Él te… muerde? –preguntó Tessa, con un estremecimiento. Le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta de De Quincey a la mente.

–A veces –dijo un poco pensativa y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios–. No te imaginas lo excitante que es. Bueno, ya estamos. Supongo que deberíamos ir con los demás…

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta del cuarto y ésta se abrió. Jace estaba justo detrás.

–Jace –Isabelle le dedicó una mirada de reproche–. Nunca te enseñaron a esperar a que te dieran permiso a entrar en las habitaciones, ¿verdad?

–Eres mi hermana. No hay nada que pueda ver que me pueda resultar incómodo…

–Eso es porque no lo has visto todo… –musitó Alec.

Esta vez, la mirada de reproche, se la dedicó a Alec.

–Bueno, ¿y a qué venía la intromisión?

–Queríamos hablar con Tessa, si le viene bien –Jace empleó su habitual voz encantadora.

–Claro.

Acabaron yendo a la cocina porque nadie había desayunado todavía.

–Y… ¿qué queríais de mí? –preguntó finalmente Tessa, incapaz de contenerse.

–Pues… –empezó a decir Jace.

–Will y Jem nos han comentado que tienes un poder especial –dijo Alec con su voz calmada y directa–. Queríamos saber si no te importaría mostrárnoslo. Si no…

–Claro, lo haré –respondió Tessa y se llevó la servilleta a los labios.

–¡Pero espera! –exclamó Jace– Espérate a Clary, por favor. Vendrá en menos de diez minutos. Es que seguro que le encantaría verlo… ¿Porque es algo bonito de ver, no?

–Sí, Jace, seguro que tira arcoiris de colores –soltó Isabelle con tono burlón.

–Con algo bonito de ver me refería a hacer una réplica exacta de mí. Siempre he pensado en cómo sería besarme a mí mismo.

Tessa se quedó un poco petrificada, al pensar que Jace había acertado en parte con su poder.

–Apuesto a que lo has hecho alguna vez ante el espejo –le dijo Will, pegándole una patadita bajo la mesa.

–Oh, pero Will, yo también te he visto hacer eso –dijo Jem sonriente.

–Absolutamente falso –respondió su parabatai.

–Jem nunca miente –respondió Tessa. _No como tú y yo, _pensó.

–¿Me he perdido algo? –Clary acababa de abrir la puerta y ya estaba entrando en la cocina. Se sentó junto a Jace tras darle un ligero beso en los labios.

–Tessa va a enseñarnos su poder –le explicó Jace.

–Oh, ¿y cuál es? –preguntó con chispas en los ojos.

–Sería mejor si os lo enseñara. Me resulta más fácil que explicarlo.

–Claro. Adelante –dijo Isabelle.

–¡Pero espera! –exclamó Alec– ¿Es algo peligroso? ¿Puedes hacerlo aquí?

–Tranquilo, Alec, no es algo explosivo. Además, Tessa domina muy bien su poder –comentó Jem, que le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo a Tessa.

–Isabelle –dijo Tessa–. ¿Te importaría dejarme tu colgante?

–¿Por qué mi colgante? –preguntó, aunque de todos modos se lo quitó.

–Me he dado cuenta de que lo llevas siempre. Supongo que será un objeto muy personal para ti, ¿no?

–Más mi látigo, en realidad.

Will se rió y dijo:

–Supongo que Tessa no quiere tener algo tan sanguinario entre sus manos.

–Está bien. Toma.

Tessa hizo lo de siempre. Cogió el colgante e hizo lo que le habían mostrado las Hermanas Oscuras. El cambio fue muy rápido, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Isabelle, Alec, Jace y Clary bien abiertos. Sabía que había funcionado.

–Mira, ahora tú, Izzy, podrás saber qué es besarse a uno mismo.

–Jace, no voy a hacer eso –respondió Izzy al ver la de Tessa–. Por el Ángel, es que eres absolutamente igual a mí.

–Siempre son réplicas exactas –respondió en la voz clara y firme de Isabelle. Dentro de la cabeza de Isabelle, aunque pudiera parecer que encontraría superficialidad y pensamientos oscuros, como le había pasado con Jessamine, sucedía todo lo contrario. Podía sentir al ver a Jace, a Alec, e incluso a Clary, el profundo amor y sentido de protección que sentía hacia ellos. Inevitablemente, pensó en Simon, lo que le llevó a ver cosas que le habrían hecho enrojecer. Pero estaba dentro de la mente de Isabelle, una mente que veía normal desnudarse y sentirse cómoda en su propia piel y disfrutar de un modo muy íntimo con un hombre con el que no estaba casada–. Y también… siento si te molesta, pero puedo acceder a tus pensamientos.

–¿A todos? –preguntó, más que asustada, un poco fascinada.

–Más bien a los sentimientos, sensaciones… con cada persona es distinto. A algunas me es muy difícil llegar, a otras no –sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar, añadió–. A ti me resulta relativamente fácil. Tienes una mente muy clara y ordenada, eres franca contigo misma y no tienes pensamientos que te atormenten.

–¿Pero es que Izzy piensa en algo más que en ropa y maquillaje? –preguntó con una risita Jace.

Isabelle le pegó un puntapié a su hermano inmediatamente, y Tessa tuvo que contenerse para no hacer lo mismo.

Jem se rió al darse cuenta.

–Isabelle es muy irascible, ¿verdad?

Tessa asintió.

–He tenido que contenerme a pegarle otro puntapié a Jace.

–Oh, no te contengas, puedes hacerlo –le dijo Clary con una sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, Clarissa –le dijo Jace.

–¡No me llames así! –Clary le gritó al oído con cara de enfado.

–¿Y necesitas tener siempre un objeto de la persona en quien quieres convertirte? –le preguntó Alec.

–Uhm… no siempre. Cuando ya me he convertido en una persona, puedo hacerlo de nuevo sin necesidad de un objeto –dijo recordando cuando se había convertido en aquella chica pequeñita para escapar de las ataduras de la cama de la casa de las Hermanas Oscuras.

–¿Y si te conviertes en alguien a quien conoces más, también necesitas un objeto suyo?

–Uhm… no lo he probado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Jace.

–No querrá meterse en la cabeza de ellos –le intentó explicar Clary–. En realidad, es como invadir su intimidad.

–Uhm… Tessa, por favor –le dijo guiándole un ojo–, conviértete en mí.

–No…

–¿Por qué?

–Pues porque… no me siento cómoda cambiándome en hombres. Y porque seguro que me besarías.

Todos estallaron en risas.

–Como si eso fuese algo malo. Tengo novia y nunca se ha quejado de mis aptitudes respecto a los besos. Ni con ningún otra aptitud mía, la verdad. Otra prueba de que soy absolutamente perfecto.

–Ey, menos lobos, caperucita –le dijo Clary, aunque de todos modos, sonreía.

–Entonces, ¿no aceptas convertirte en mí y besarme?

–Preferiría no hacerlo, la verdad –admitió.

–Qué lástima Jace, tendrás que seguir besándote con tu espejo –le dijo Alec, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pasaron unos minutos en relativo silencio mientras terminaban de desayunar.

–Bueno –dijo Clary–. Deberíamos pensar en qué hacer hoy, ¿no?

–¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? –le preguntó Isabelle.

–La verdad es que sí. Había pensado en que en vez de entrenar podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, Jem, Will y Tessa habían venido a hacer turismo. Podríamos enseñarles la ciudad y así Tessa valoraría cómo ha cambiado en todos estos años.

–Me parece una buena idea –dijo Will y se levantó–. Empiezo a aburrirme aquí.

–Estaría bien. Tessa, ¿tú qué dices? –le preguntó Jem.

–Sí, está bien.

–¡Vale, entonces voy a avisar a Simon! –exclamó Isabelle y sacó su teléfono móvil.

En ese momento a Tessa le vino a la mente una imagen de Simon prácticamente desnudo, llevando únicamente unos calzoncillos con un murciélago dibujado. Tessa decidió volver a su forma y le devolvió el collar a Isabelle.

–¡Genial! ¡Pues venga, vámonos de visita por Nueva York! –exclamó Clary entusiasmada.

–Cariño, en tus dieciséis años, a excepción de unas pocas veces, nunca has salido de Nueva York. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan entusiasmada?

–Jace, no puedes comprenderlo –le dijo Tessa, ya con su propia voz–. No eres natural de aquí, no conoces el amor que se puede sentir por esta ciudad.

Clary asintió con la cabeza, y los siete salieron del Instituto para hacer turismo.

* * *

_**Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.  
**__**Ave atque vale!**__**  
**_


End file.
